The Abby and Luka Saga
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Tales of our favourite couple...My first L/A novel. My 2nd is called A new Beginging. Its a Continuation of this Novel.
1. Rumors

Luka sat on the leather couch. The sounds of the ER seeped underneath the door. He wanted to be alone right now. Seeing the things he has.... Just gets to him sometimes. He had just lost a mother and daughter. They were hit by a hit and run, severe head traumas, too much blood loss...It was hopeless. After days like these, Luka had a hard time coming back. He had a hard time trying not to think about Danjiela, Marko, or Jasna. The door opened and Lydia walked in.

"We have a five year old coming in whose been seizing for ten minutes," She said. Luka sighed.

"All right. I'm coming." He stood up adjusting his lab coat. He slowly walked outside. A hand grabbed his and pulled him into a kiss. Luka pulled away to see Abby Lockhart smiling up at him.

"I just felt like doing that." She said. Luka managed a smile.

"Well, your kisses are always accepted here." She frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Luka said scratching his neck; "I have a patient coming in." He slowly went into the ambulance bay. Abby stood back, leaning against the admit desk, watching him bring a little girl into a trauma room. _He was thinking about the war again,_ She thought. Abby watched him move about the room, helping the girl. He was amazing. He was a great doctor and helped so many people. Abby was head over heals in love with him. Although, he didn't know that.

"Abby, you have an IV running dry." Chuny said walking up to the desk. Abby shook her head, breaking her gaze.

"Ah...Thanks." She walked off. Randi and Chuny watched her leave.

"What do you think is up with her and Kovac?" Chuny asked. Randi shrugged.

"I don't know." Randi said chewing on her gum, "You think they're serious?"

"They've been going out for a few months now, so I'd say yeah." Chuny glanced over to the trauma; "Abby looked like she had something on her mind."

"Like what?" Randi asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe Abby is pregnant and she doesn't want to tell Kovac because of what happened to his family in Croatia." Randi suggested. Chuny nodded.

"That makes sense." Lydia walked up to them.

"What's going on?" She asked putting her chart down.

"We think Abby might be pregnant." Randi said watching Luka tell the girl's parents that everything went okay. Lydia's jaw dropped.

"Abby's pregnant? Wow." Lydia turned and found Lily, "Abby is pregnant...Well we think she's pregnant."

"You're kidding me." Lily said.

"Nope." Dave's ears perked up from the supply closet. _Abby is pregnant?_ He chuckled walking out and to his patient. He had to sew up an arm wound. _I never thought Kovac and Abby would have a baby. Man, they're not even married...they haven't even been dating that long._ Dave sat down in front of his patient and started doing the stitches, when Luka walked in.

"Dr. Malucci, there's a GSW coming in in twenty, all right?" Luka said.

"Yeah thanks." Dave said, "hey man, Congrats." Luka looked at him oddly.

"About what?"

"About Abby being pregnant." Dave said, "I didn't even know you two were that serious, not that I didn't think you two got all groiny." Dave shook his head, "Not that I picture you two having sex at all." Luka stared at Dave.

"Abby's pregnant?" He managed to ask. Dave looked at him.

"Yeah." Dave said, "You knew didn't you?"

"Ah...yes yes. Thanks." Luka said, "GSW in twenty."

"Got it." Luka walked out of the room. _Abby is pregnant._ Luka didn't know how to feel. He was going to be a father again. Of course, another baby would never replace Marko or Jasna, but he longed to love someone like that again. He wanted to watch the little one grow up. He wanted to have birthday parties, go to zoos.... He missed being a father. Luka smiled.

"Now what put that smile upon your face?" Abby asked walking up to him.

"Oh nothing." Luka said taking her hands, "I love you, Abby." She stared at him. A small smirk spread across her face.

"I...I love you too." She said. Luka leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I want to take you to dinner tonight." He said, "When do you get off?"

"Ah...At Seven." She said.

"Good." Luka said, "I'll see you then." He kissed her again.

"Great." Abby wasn't sure why he wanted diner but she wasn't about to turn down a meal. She sighed and went off to finish off her shift.

* * *

Luka helped Abby out of his car. She smiled at him. _What has gotten into him tonight?_ He walked ahead of her and opened the door to the restaurant for her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"My pleasure." They sat down at a table in the back. A small white candle burned in the center of the table. The waiter walked up to them.

"Hello. My name is Carl and I will be your server tonight." He said "might I offer you something from our wine list?"

"No thank you." Luka said, "I'll just have water."

"Me too." Abby smiled.

"All right." Carl walked off and Abby looked at Luka with a smiled.

"What are you being so mysterious tonight?" She asked him.

"I'm not being mysterious." Luka chuckled.

"Yes you are." Abby said, "You get all smiley at work and now take me to a fancy restaurant...What's going on, Luka?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something?" He said. Abby cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" Carl walked up to the table and handed them their water.

"Do you folks know what you two want yet?" He asked. Abby nodded.

"I'm going to have the chicken and broccoli on penne pasta."

"All right." He looked at Luka, "And you Sir?"

"Ah...I'll take what she's having."

"Very well." Carl said walking away. Abby looked back at Luka.

"You were saying?" Abby said taking a sip of her water. Luka smiled.

"Right." He said, "I was wondering if you'd like to get married." Abby nearly choked on her water.

"Excuse me?" She was stunned. Luka reached across the table and took her hand.

"I want to marry you. I want this baby to have a name." Luka said softly, "I love you, Abby. I have been thinking about that all day. Whenever we're apart I hurt. You make me feel so-"

"Wait a minute." Abby stopped him, taking this in. "Baby?"

"Yes." Luka smiled, "It's all right, Abby. I know."

"Luka, I'm not pregnant." She said. He stared at her.

"What?" Luka's heart felt like it was going to crack

"I'm not pregnant." Abby repeated, "Who told you I was pregnant."

"M-Malucci." Luka stuttered, trying not to show is disappointment. Abby sighed heavily.

"And you believed him?" She asked.

"Let's just forget about it okay." Luka almost snapped. Abby stared at him for a long time. Neither of them said a word, as their dinner was served to them. She never once removed her eyes off of her boyfriend.

"You wanted me to be pregnant didn't you?" She asked. Luka looked away, "Luka."

"No.Yes...Maybe...I don't know." Luka said unsure of himself. "Just the thought of being a father again.... Made me happy."

"I see." Abby said. I see? What kind of response is that Abby?

"I do want to marry you Abby." Luka said looking at her. Abby shook her head.

"I don't think you know what you want." She said softly.

"I want to marry you."

"You're not ready for that." Abby said. Luka stared at her, "and frankly, I don't know if I am ready for you not fully being there."

"What do you mean?" Luka asked.

"You miss Danjiela. I understand that. You're still grieving for loosing her. I understand that too." Abby said, "but I'm not going to marry someone who will be comparing me to his dead wife. I want your heart to be fully into it, Luka."

"I don't compare the two of you." Luka said, "There's no comparison. I love both of you in two different ways."  
"I'm sorry, Luka." Abby stood up, kissed his forehead, and walked away.

"Abby!" Luka called after her, but she was gone. He stared at his chicken. I do love Abby. I love her with everything particle in me. He sighed heavily. Luka knew he didn't show his love for Abby as much as he should. She was right though. He was still grieving. "But it's time to move on." Luka stood up and paid the bill. He had to let Abby know how much she meant to him.

THE END?


	2. Bubbles (nc-17)

Abby slowly got out of her retched van. She hated that van and it hated her. She locked the doors and walked up the steps to her apartment building. Today had been a long day for Abby. She worked on the maternity ward for four hours, until a woman thirty weeks with twins came into the ER. Needless to say, Abby's day at work had ended miserably. All Abby wanted to do was to soak in a nice hot bubble bath.

Abby yawned as she got her keys out. Something caught her ears. Soft music was playing from within her apartment. She cautiously opened her door so find candles and rose petals on the floor. Abby couldn't help but to smile. She knew who was in here.

"Luka?" She called out. _Unless it's Richard and he's drunk out of his mind_, Abby thought.

"There you are." Luka stepped out from the kitchen. He looked incredible, like always. "I thought you'd never get home."

"Why are you here?" Abby asked.

"To apologize for last week." He said walking up to her; "I've missed you. I've been miserable without you." Abby bit her lip.

"Me too." She said quietly. Abby glanced around the apartment. "So, do you usually put roses and candles all around a room when you and a girl have a fight?" Luka shook his head.

"Only you." He spoke softly. Abby blushed as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen table. The table was set beautifully. A delicious stake dinner sat there. "We really do need to talk Abby."

"I know." She said softly. She had been trying to avoid this conversation all week. Abby didn't want either of them to hurt.

"I love you, Abby. I love you with all my heart. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up. You're the last thing I think about when I go to bed." Luka said. Abby blushed deeply. "My offer of taking as my wife still stands. I know...that you might not be ready to do that again...I know what you and Richard has was...well, you know. But I'm ready. I'm ready to move on.... To get on with my life. I won't expect an immediate answer. I want you to have time. To think about it all right, love?" Abby stared at him and nodded slowly.

"All right." She mumbled. Luka smiled and poured a sparkling substance into her wineglass, 'I can't drink alcohol."

"I know that." Luka chuckled; "It's Welch's Sparkling Grape juice."

"Oh." Abby blushed as she took a sip. The bubbles tickled her nose and she smiled, "This is really nice, Luka."

"Anything with you is nice."

"Oh just nice now?" Abby cried playfully.

"Well, Pleasant, nice, magnificent, unbelievable, incredible, wonderful,-"

"Okay okay." Abby giggled. 

"Eat up before it gets cold." Luka said.

"Yes, Father." Abby smiled cutting into her stake. It was cooked perfectly. She put the fork to her mouth and bit the meat. Its juices cascaded down her throat. "This is the best stake I've ever had."

"Thanks." He smiled eating with her. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, letting the soft strings of the violins float into their ears. Luka watched Abby intently. The candle's flames danced around her, casting a beautiful glow on her face. Abby glanced up at him.

"What?" She asked instinctively wiping her face.

"You're beautiful." Luka whispered. Abby smiled shyly.

"Funny, Kovac." She kicked him playfully underneath the table before she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She turned to water on and begun to wash her plate. A pair of muscle arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as Luka kissed her neck. "I've missed that."

"So, have I." Luka softly kissed her neck again working his way up to her ear. Abby giggled softly.

"I need to go take a bath before we go any further." She said.

"Can I come?" He whispered into her ear. A shiver went up her spine.

"Of course." She said gently. Luka smiled taking her soft hand in his and led her to the bathroom. Abby bit her lip as she watched him turn the water on and pour some bubbles into the steaming water. She couldn't believe she was going to bathe with Luka. She smiled as he turned around. "We have too many clothes on." Luka smiled and walked back close to Abby. His hands went around her waist, taking hold of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. Abby grinned. She repeated the action. She loved Luka's chest and Abs. they were so perfect. She ran her hands down his abs to his belt and quickly undid it. Luka let his pants fall to the ground. He kissed Abby softly on her cheek. His hands quickly undid her pants. 

"I love you, Abby." he said huskily. She smiled as she pressed against him.

"I love you too." His hands climbed up her back and to her bra clasp. He undid it and Abby slid it off. Luka kissed Abby's neck as they dropped their underwear to the tiled floor. Abby's heart beta rapidly as She watched him climb into the bath. He reached out for her hand and helped her in. Abby sank into the warm bath and bubbles, leaning against Luka's chest. "I didn't think two people could fit in here."

"Well, you're really small." He chuckled. Abby smiled, closing her eyes laying her head back against Luka's neck. He nuzzled her, wrapping his arms around her naked chest. Abby kissed his arm. "Am I forgiven, Abby?"

"Luka, you didn't do anything wrong." She spoke softly, "You just listened to rumors. That's all. next time...just ask me first okay?" Luka smiled.

"Okay." He said. Abby sighed happily taking in this feeling of being in the arms of the one she loves. Luka's hand moved down to her stomach, caressing it softly.

"I could stay here all day." She said.

"We'd get wrinkly." Abby chuckled softly.

"You're right." She replied. Luka leaned down slightly and kissed her neck again. More shivers went up Abby's spine. He sucked gently on her skin. It tasted like honey to him. The hand on her stomach slowly made its way to her thigh, still caressing tenderly. Abby spread her legs slightly, feeling Luka's hand on her. Luka move his leg underneath her right leg, lifting it up slightly. Abby moved her head to the side welcoming the kisses Luka was planting on her skin.

Luka slowly moved his hand up her thigh. A small gasped escaped from Abby's mouth as she felt Luka's fingers danced through her hair. She moved her hips slightly closer to his hand. He smiled slightly at his teasing. He listened to her breathing. How it became heavy every time he got closer to her. 

Luka slowly ran a finger through her folds finding her button. Abby moaned slightly, feeling him on her drove her wild. She moved her hips urging Luka on. He kissed below her ear as he moved his two fingers inside of her.

"God." Abby whispered as she felt his fingers move slowly inside of her. Her breathing became haggard. Abby ran one of her hands behind Luka's neck, caressing it. She closed her eyes tightly as Luka's fingers started to move faster. 

She bit her lip, loving the feeling of having Luka close to her. Abby could feel the tingling sensation building up. Luka smiled slightly as he watched her. Her left hand played with his hair as her right hand held on tightly to the tub. Her hips bucked slightly, but Luka held onto them with his free hand. She moaned softly. Luka knew her climax was coming, so he inserted another finger. That did it for Abby. An orgasm ripped through her body.

"Oh god Luka!" she cried, trying to catch her breath. Luka took his hand back and kissed her ear.

"you okay?" he asked softly. Abby softly as she waited for her heart beat and breathing to return to normal. She took in a deep breath.

"Oh yes." She said, "I'm perfect."

"Good." Luka smiled rewrapping his arms around her. he closed his eyes feeling Abby regain her composure.

"Luka?" She whispered.

"Mmm humm?"

"I will." She said.

"You will what?" He asked opening his eyes. Abby smiled shyly.

"I'll marry you." A smile spread across Luka's face.

"Really?" Abby chuckled slightly.

"Yes, Luka." Luka gave her a hug.

"Wow." He kissed her neck again. He couldn't believe she said yes and frankly, Abby couldn't believe it either. But, she was glad she did. Abby closed her eyes. "We need to get out of the tub."

"Why?" Abby mumbled.

"Because we're getting wrinkly." She chuckled softly.

"All right."


	3. Richard

Abby sat at the table in the lounge. She slowly wrote out her name. _Abby Lockhart-Kovac. Abby Kovac. Dr. and Mrs. Luka Kovac._ Abby giggled softly. She felt like a sixteen-year-old fixated on their latest crush. She hadn't been this giddy when she got engaged with Richard.

"Richard." She sighed leaning back in her chair. Should she tell her ex? Abby leaned back further in her chair and it tipped back. Abby fell to the ground. "Shit." She sat up making sure someone was in the lounge. She laughed at her self. _Smooth one, Abby._

"I like women in that position." Abby jumped slightly to see Dave standing in the doorway. She got up from her knees.

"Shut up, Malucci." He chuckled softly handing Abby five red roses. Abby choked her eyebrow, "Ah...I'm flattered Dave but-"

"They're not from me." Dave said, "They were left at the admit desk."

"Oh. Thanks." Abby smiled taking the roses. She inhaled the fragrant smell of the gorgeous scarlet roses. "Wasn't there a card with them?"

"Nope." Dave said fixing his stethoscope. "Later, Lockhart."

"Yeah, bye." Abby smiled sitting down. She loved roses. She loved the way they looked, the way they smell, just the general meaning of roses. She giggled softly as Luka walked in.

"Ooh look at those." He said kissing the top of her head, "Secret admirer?"

"These aren't from you?" Abby asked.

"Um...." Luka smiled "Can I say yes now?"

"No." Abby smiled getting a large cup for the roses. "I wonder who They're from."

"Like I said...A secret admirer." Abby rolled her eyes as she put the flowers in the water. She turned around and smiled at Luka.

"Maybe, but if it was. He'd have my fiancee to go through.' Abby smiled shyly putting her arms around his waist, "and my fiancé is a big muscular man. He has these amazing arms that could snap my secret admirer like a twig." Luka chuckled.

"You have another fiancee that's not me?" Luka asked. Abby slapped him playfully.

"Well, yes...I do think he's a better kisser though."

"We'll see about that." Luka leaned down, softly touching Abby's cheek and kissed her. She opened her mouth slightly so he could slip his tongue in. Abby's was addicted to his kisses. They were like some drug. Their tongues danced together as Lily walked in. She cleared her throat and the two lovebirds pulled away.

"Hi Lily." Abby smiled fixing her lipstick.

"Hi. You have a visitor, Abby." She said. Abby raised her eyebrow.

"A visitor?"

"At the admit desk." Lily said, "and Dr. Kovac the films came back on your patient in five."

"All right." Luka smiled kissing Abby's cheek, "I'll see you on my break."

"All right." Abby smiled watching Luka's rear as he walked out of the room. She checked her make up before she walked out into the hallway. _Visitor? Who could be here visi-_ "Richard." Abby crossed her arms as she saw her ex-husband standing at the admit desk. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Abby." He said.

"What do you want, Richard?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Did you get my roses?" Abby pierced her lips.

"Those were from you?" Richard nodded.

"I remembered that you loved red roses." He said, "So, I thought I'd give you a few."

"Why? You never did that when we were married." Abby said, "In fact, I seem to remember you giving your whore a dozen roses instead of me. I believe that was on my birthday too."

"Come on, Abby." Richard said, "aren't you going to say thank you?"

"Thank you for screwing my life over." Abby turned around and went back into the lounge. Richard sighed and followed her.

"That's in the past." He said. Abby laughed out of anger.

"In the past?? Oh god, Richard...I can't even express what I'm feeling right now." Abby ran her hand through her hair. Richard reached for her hand but she recoiled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I miss you Abby." Her jaw dropped.

"What?" She snapped.

"I miss you." He repeated, "I want to try it again."

"You've got to be kidding me." Abby laughed, "Where's Alexis? Or are you trying to get me in a three some?"

"I left her...for you." Abby shook her head.

"News flash, Richard, I'm over you. I've been over you for a long time." Abby said, "I'm moving on with my life. In fact, I'm engaged." _There. I told him. In your face, Richard!!!_ Richard stared at her.

"What?"

"Luka Kovac. I'm engaged to Luka Kovac." Abby said crossing her arms, "He's a doctor here. He's extremely nice and he understands me, which is something you never had a grasp on."

"I can't believe you Abby." He grabbed her hand. Abby pulled away, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You've been drinking." Abby stated finally smelling the liquor on his breath.

"And you know lots about that don't you? My little drunken-" Abby slapped him.

"Leave, Richard. I never want to see you again." Richard stared at her gritting his teeth.

"Don't. Ever. Touch me again." Richard spat.

"If you don't leave, I'll have to." Abby said starting to get a little scared. "I just want you gone, Richard. That's all. Out of my life. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes Abby! I love you." Richard leaned down and tried to kiss her. Abby jumped back, but her grabbed her and kissed her. The smell of the liquor turned Abby's stomach. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"What the fuck, Richard!?" She wiped her mouth. Luka walked into the lounge and stared at them.

"Abby?" Richard turned around.

"Get out of here. This doesn't concern you." Richard said.

"Richard, please." Abby shushed him. Luka narrowed his eyes. _Richard. Abby's ex-husband._

"Is there a problem, Abby?" Luka asked walking into the room.

"No." Richard said."

"Abby?" She bit her lip looking at Luka.

"Yes." Luka looked at Richard, narrowing his eyes. "Richard, meet Luka."

"Your fiance." He said quietly.

"Yes her fiance and also the one who will physically remove you from this hospital." Luka said. Richard turned back to Abby.

"Come on, Abby. Forget him." Richard said.

"You've been drinking. You don't; know what you're saying." Abby said. "Let's not forget the fact that I hate you." Richard grabbed her shoulder hard. "Ow."

"You love me, Abby, god damn-" Luka grabbed Richard and threw him against the lockers.

"Don't _ever_ touch her again." Luka spat, "I suggest you leave now."

"You can't make me." Richard said pushing Luka away, but Luka stood his ground and didn't let go of the man. "Let go of me." Luka grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the lounge. Abby bit her lip, running her hand through her chocolate locks. Luka pulled Richard outside and tossed him.

"I never want to see you around here. If I do, you'll be paying seriously. Do you understand?" Luka gritted his teeth. Richard nodded.

"O-Okay." He said backing up.

"Good." Luka turned on his heals and reentered the hospital he walked into the lounge to find Abby on the couch crying softly. "Sweetheart?"

"I t-told you he w-was a jerk." She stuttered. Luka sighed and sat next to her. Abby leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did he hurt you?" Luka asked full of concern.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Abby said wiping her eyes.

"All right, Darling. All right." Luka soothed her. Abby snuggled into him.

"Promise me, you'll never be like that." She said quietly.

"I promise with all my heart that I'll never treat you bad." Luka said, "You're my world, Abby and when you hurt, I hurt. I love you too much to ever touch you." Abby smiled slightly.

"I love you too." She said, "Can we start wedding planning soon?" Luka smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Of course. We can start anytime you want."

"Good."


	4. Thinking

Randi scratched her head as she sat at the computer. Dead. Today was dead. No excitement. Nothing. The phone started to ring. She sighed and picked it up.

"Cook County ER." Randi said, "All right...what's your ETA? All right. Bring him on in." Randi hung up the phone and looked around the ER. "Hey Chuny, where's Kovac?"

"I don't know. He went to get some Saline ten minutes ago but I haven't seen him since." Chuny said putting a chart back.

'Find him. There's head trauma about ten minutes away."

"Okay." Chuny nodded and went to the supply closet. A soft moaned made Chuny stop in her tracks. A smile spread across her face as she slowly and quietly opened the door. "Next time you should lock the door." Abby and Luka immediately pulled apart, fixing their clothes.

"Chuny." Luka said making sure there was no lipstick on his face. Abby hid behind Luka tucking her shirt back not her pants. Chuny chuckled.

"We have a head trauma coming in." She smirked. "Hi Abby." Abby peeked out from behind Luka.

'Ah...hi." Abby blushed. Chuny chuckled and walked into the hallway. Abby cleared her throat, "continue this at home?"

"You can count on it." Luka smiled putting his lab coat back on. Abby giggled. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She scratched her neck and looked away, "What?"

"Um..." Abby giggled again, "I um...You have a hickey."

"A hickey?" Luka raised his eyebrow. Abby nodded.

"On your neck."

"Oh. Oh!" Luka instinctively covered his neck. Abby snickered.

"Head trauma, Dr. Kovac." Luka smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know." Luka said as he walked out into the hallway. A Hickey? Great. Everyone will know what we were doing in here...if Chuny hasn't spread the gossip yet.

"Way to go, Kovac." Dave said walking up to him.

"Excuse me?" Dave motioned to his neck. "Oh...Thanks Chuny."

"No problem, Dr. Kovac." Chuny chuckled walking out into the ambulance bay. Luka smiled walking out with her.

Abby slowly walked up the stairs to the maternity ward. A smile was still plastered on her face when she walked to the nurse's station.

'Oooh, you're in trouble Lockhart." Pat hirshum said. Abby looked at her.

"What do you mean? Abby asked glancing through the charts.

"Coburn has been paging you for fifteen minutes." Pat said. Abby groaned.

"Shit." 

"She's in four." Pat said. Abby sighed.

"Thanks." Abby took a deep breath in and walked down the hallway to four. She knocked softly. "Dr. Coburn?"

"Nice of you to join us, Nurse Lockhart." Janet snuffed as Abby walked in. "I've been paging you for a long time."

"I know. I'm sorry." Abby said putting some plastic gloves. She nodded to the pregnant woman laying in bed. "I was in the middle of a case down in the ER."

"Well, you work here now. If you want to get back into emergency medicine, go back to school." Janet glanced up at Abby, "This is Sarah Thompson. She's fully effaced and ready to push."

"All right." Abby nodded walking to her bedside. "Hi Sarah. I'm Abby Lockhart and I'll help you through this. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Sarah moaned as a contraction started to come.

'All right, Sarah." Abby took her hand, "Let's push. Count to ten." Sarah took in a deep breath, "1...2...3...4...Great. You're doing well. 5...6...7..8..9..10 and breath."

"Oh god." Sarah moaned, Abby smiled.

"that was beautiful." Janet said. "A few more pushes like that and you'll have a brand new baby girl."

"Oh god. I can't do this." Sarah said. Abby patted her head with a cloth, "It hurts."

"it's all right, Sarah." Abby said, "You can do it. I promise it'll be well worth it. Are you ready to push?"

"no, but I will." Abby chuckled softly and gripped Sarah's hand.

"All right. 1...2...3...4...5...6...excellent...7...8...9..10. beautiful, Sarah' Abby smiled.

"That was wonderful, Sarah. the baby's head is out." Janet said. Abby smiled glancing down. "Here...Feel the baby's head." Janet took Sarah's hand and guided it too the baby's head.

"Oh my god." Sarah said. Abby smiled.

"there's your baby." Abby said softly, "Come on, Sarah. A couple of more pushes and you can hold the baby in your arms." Sarah smiled at Abby. "Okay, a contraction is coming...Let's push."

"Yes. let's have a really good push." Janet said, "give it your all."

'Let's go. Push....1...2...3...4...5...6...7..beauiful....8...9...10." Abby wiped Sarah's forehead.

"it burns. it hurts."

"You're having a baby." Abby smiled, "Come on."

"One more push, Sarah." Janet said.

"Did you hear that, Sarah?" Abby asked, "One more push. you can do it. I know you can. Push. 1...2....3...4....5...6...7...8...9...10."

"Oh god!!" Janet pulled the baby out. The cries rang through the room. Abby smiled. She loved this moment. the moment when mother and child meet for the first time, "What is it?? Is it okay??"

"It's a girl and she's beautiful." Janet smiled as Abby put a cloth on Sarah's chest.

'you have a daughter." Abby whispered. Janet put the baby on Sarah's chest.

'Sh-She's so beautiful." Sarah begun to cry, kissing the little girl's forehead.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Abby asked.

"No." Abby took the baby from Sarah's hands.

"I need to get her washed up now." she said walking over and weighing the baby, taking her stats and everything. Abby smiled at the Baby. She was adorable. huge blue eyes, soft whips of blond hair, chubby cheeks.

"Abby." Sarah said. Abby turned around.

'Ah...yeah?" Sarah smiled.

"That's her name. Abigail Hannah." Abby smiled.

"I think that's a fine name." Abby turned back to the baby, "Welcome to the world, Abigail Hannah."

Luka stood over his patient. A ten year old boy with cerebral palsy. Luka checked the boy's eyes and vitals.

:How did this happen?" Luka looked towards the mother.

"I was in the bathroom. I just turned my back for a second," Dana Silver said, "And...he fell. He fell down the stairs." Luka nodded.

"Well, he seems to be responding well, but I think I'll order a head CT just to rule out anything I can't see." Luka said 

"o-Okay." Dana said as Luka and Lydia walked out. "Let's get a head CT and call social services.'

"Social services?" Lydia asked. Luka nodded.

"The boy is malnourished and he has bedsores down his back. he clearly hasn't been let out of bed for a long time." Luka said, "He was probably locked in a room, forgotten, because of his condition."

"Okay." Lydia bit her lip walking to the admit desk. Luka sighed running his hand through his hair. he hated cases like this. he hated parents like that. Why couldn't everyone accept their children for who they were? Was loving a child so hard? Luka sighed as he walked up to the admit desk.

:Your still here, Luka?" Mark asked walking up next to him.

"Ah...Yes." Luka said, "I am just finishing off some cases."

"All right." Mark nodded. "get some sleep."

"I'll try." Luka chuckled as Abby bounced to the admit desk. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"I just had a baby named after me." She smiled. "it's not every day that happens."

"No it isn't." Luka said, "You must have been a very good nurse."

"Aren't I always?" Abby winked at him.

"Well, yes." Luka chuckled signing a few charts. "I'm off. Aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Abby boasted. "I want a baby." If Luka were drinking something, he would have choked. 

"What?" Luka asked. Randi's ears perked up. Abby rolled her eyes.

"I want a baby. I want to experience that joy I see everyday upstairs." Abby said, "I want to be a mother." Luka took this in and cleared his throat.

"Well...We'll be married soon and then we can start on a family." Luka said. Randi glanced at Lydia. Abby smiled lopsided.

"We need to set a date." Abby smiled taking his hand.

"We'll do that tonight, all right?" Luka asked. Abby bit her lip.

"And maybe have a go on that starting a family thing?" She winked at him. Luka nodded.

"Let's go home."


	5. Planning

After a week of debating, Abby and Luka had chosen a date in which they would get married on. They chose July fourth. They were extremely excited about the wedding, but they only had three months to plan everything. Abby still wasn't whether or not to invite her mother. She couldn't help thinking Maggie would have an episode in he middle of the ceremony. Luka wanted his father and brother to be there, but so far it looked like they couldn't make it.

Abby hadn't figured out the whole maid of honor or brides maid thing yet. She didn't have many girlfriends and they were mostly in the ER. She didn't want all her guests in the wedding. She could invite Janet.... Maybe Pat could be a bride's maid. Abby looked up from the kitchen table.

"Hey Luka?"

"What?" He put the portfolio of invitations down.

"I've been thinking, that church won't hold many people." Abby said, "I don't want a really big wedding with bride's maids and such, just friends, family, and us." Luka nodded.

"That sounds fine with me." He replied, "I was starting to stress over the best man thing." Abby chuckled.

"We shouldn't be stressing." She said, "This should be a happy time."

"Yes it should." Luka said placing the portfolio in front of her, "What do you think about these invitations?" Abby glanced down to the ones he was pointing at.

"Ah...I don't like that silver rose. A little too gaudy for me." Abby said. "Something a little more subdued. Not too tacky."

"All right. How about these?" Luka flipped the page to a white invitation with silver script writing. Abby smiled.

"I like that." She said. Luka smiled.

"Good because those were the real invitations I wanted." Lukas aid, "The others were just a decoy."

"Very sly, Dr. Kovac. Very sly." She snickered.

"I know." He smiled sitting at the table with her. "Is Eric coming?"

"Ah...I haven't exactly told him we're engaged yet." Abby said, "He doesn't even know I was seeing anyone."

"So, I'm basically invisible to your whole family." Luka said.

"Except my mother."

"To her, I'm the Euro-doctor." Luka said. Abby chuckled.

"But you're my Euro-doctor." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I suppose I am." Luka said. "Are you inviting her?"

"Who?" Abby asked looking through the telephone book.

"Maggie." Abby groaned.

"I don't know."

"She's your mother, Abby."

"I am fully aware that she is." She said, "I just don't want her to have an episode in the middle of our ceremony, but hey! That'll be a story to tell our kids about." Luka sighed.

"Maggie is on medication. There is no reason why she shouldn't come." Luka said, "She'd be fine."

"Well, we'll see about that." Abby said, "I'm sure she's reverted back to her normal self in no time." Luka sighed heavily.

"Whatever, Abby."

"Do you have a problem with it, Luka? I'm sorry if my relationship isn't all hallmark movie of the week here." Abby snapped.

"I didn't say anything." Luka said not really wanting to get into a fight about this.

"But you're thinking something." Abby crossed her arms, "You're thinking why can't Abby and Maggie just have a normal relationship so _I_ can enjoy myself during all of this. Hummm...Maybe I'll break up with Abby because of this." Luka stared at Abby.

"Are you all right?" He asked her. She put her face in her hands.

"No. I'm no all right." She mumbled. Luka rubbed her back. All she could think about right now was Maggie and drinking.

"Is there anything I can do, Love?" Abby shook her head and stood up.

"No...I need to go." She grabbed her jacket as Luka sat there.

"Were are you going?"

'A meeting. I need to go to a meeting." Abby said leaving. Luka sighed and started to pick up the table.

Abby crunched the cigarette underneath her shoe before entering the familiar church. A few people she knew from the meetings walked pass her into the meeting room. Abby sighed as she walked into the room and taking her jacket off. She noted that Carter was sitting in his usual spot. Abby grabbed a cup of black coffee and sat next to him.

"Hey, Carter." She smiled He looked surprised to see her.

"Hey." He said, "I thought you and Luka were doing wedding stuff today."

"Ah...We were but it got a little much." Abby said taking a sip of the awful coffee, "I was starting to loose my mind and snap at him. So I thought I should come."

"Well, I'm glad you came." Carter said, "I was going to get lonely." Abby chuckled softly as the meeting began. She sat there with her arms crossed for an hour as she watched and listened people tell their awful and depressing stories. She clapped as people got their chips, patiently waiting for her chance to get her coveted ten-year chip. "Abby?"

"Ah...Yeah?" Abby looked up as John chuckled.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you gonna leave?" Abby noticed that everyone was leaving. She sighed and got up.

"I guess I'll leave." Abby pushed out a smile and walked away. John quickly caught up with her.

"Hey Abby." John said.

"Hey Carter." Abby mocked him with a smile.

"Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" John asked, "I'm starving and I bet you are too." Abby nodded.

"Sure. Lunch sounds good." Abby smiled at John as they walked out.

Abby watched Carter as he ordered their meals for him. If you didn't know he was a recovering drug addict, you'd think eh was just a guy who needed sleep. Carter looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Abby said, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Abby laughed slightly.

"You actually." A Smile appeared on john's face.

"Was it good thinking or bad thinking?" John asked. Abby chuckled.

"I was just thinking that you've come a long way in a year." She spoke softly, "A person could even be proud of you."

"Was that just a compliment I just heard, Lockhart?" John teased. She threw a fry at him.

"Shut up." John chuckled.

"Well, to be honest, Abby...I couldn't have done it without you." He said Abby stared at him.

"No...You did it yourself. You went to the meetings. You-"

"But you were a good friend. You lent me an ear when I needed it." John smiled, "You told me how it was and I couldn't help getting feelings for you. I wouldn't have told Kerry about my slip if it weren't for you. I don't think I really would-"

"Wait a minute." Abby held up her hand.

"What?" John asked eating a fry.

"Feelings? For me?" She looked at him.

"Oh...You heard that huh?" Abby nodded, "I was hoping that I didn't really say it out loud."

"John, I'm flattered really, but-:

"You're engaged and there's that recovering addict thing going for us." John said. Abby nodded slightly, "Just tell me one thing." She sighed.

"What's that?" John cleared his throat.

"If this weren't going on...the addiction, the wedding, would you ever consider going out with me?" Abby looked up at him. He looked like an eagar puppy dog; Abby couldn't help but to smile.

"If this wasn't going on, I might consider it." Abby said. John smiled. He was obviously please with her answer.

"So, how about those Bears?" Abby chuckled.

"It isn't football season anymore.

"Just trying to make small talk." John smiled.

Abby slowly walked into the darkened room. She sighed as she took her jacket off.

"Luka?"

"What?" She jumped slightly as she saw him sitting in a dark corner. 

"Do you usually sit in the dark?" Abby asked turning some lights on.

"I was trying to think."

"About what?"

"About what I did to make you angry with me." Luka said. Abby sighed and sat next to him.

"I'm not angry with you, Luka. I was just getting overwhelmed." She said, "Our wedding is in exactly three months and we have a lot to do. I want this to be fun and I just freaked out for a moment and I'm sorry." Luka looked at her and sighed.

"Maybe we should hire one of those...wedding curators to do all of this so all you have to worry about is the dress." Luka suggested. Abby smiled and nodded.

"I think that's a great Idea." She said. Luka took her hand and led her to his lap. 

"Good." He said kissing her neck, "Which will give us more time to ah...brush up on some things before the honeymoon." Abby chuckled.

"I could use some briefing right now." She said.

"Me too."


	6. The Test

Abby walked past the nursery and smiled. All the babies were asleep except one, who was screaming his head off. Her smile quickly faded as she felt her stomach lurch. She ran fat into the bathroom and threw up into the nearest toilet. She groaned as she stood up.

Abby walked to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was extremely pale. Abby had been throwing up like this for the past two days. She bit her lip and went down stairs.

"Randi, have you seen Luka?" Abby asked walking up to the admit desk/ Randi didn't even look up from the computer screen.

"He's in Exam four with a patient." Abby smacked the desk.

"Ah...Thanks." Abby sighed walking to the room. She quickly knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey." Luka smiled when he saw her.

"Hi there." He said, "aren't you off?"

"Right now yeah." Abby said running her hand through her hair, "When you off?"

"Two more hours." Abby nodded.

"Okay. Love you." Abby said walking out of the room. Luka turned back to his elderly patient.

"Is that your wife?" She asked.

"Soon-to-be wife." Luka smiled.

"She's quite a looker." He nodded.

"That she is."

Abby unzippered her jacket as she entered the drugstore. Her heart raced as she glanced down every aisle. She finally found the aisle she was looking for. She slowly made her way down it and stared at the display. _There are so many? Which do I get? Shit, why couldn't I just do this at work?_

"Do you need help ma'am? Abby turned around to face a clerk whose nametag said _Tammy._

"Um.... I ah.." Abby looked over at the display unable to form the words. Tammy laughed.

"I recommend E.P.T. it's the error proof test." Tammy chuckled knowing she sounded like a commercial. "It really is good if you need an immediate answer." Tammy took a pregnancy test off the shelf and handed it to Abby. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Abby nodded and took it.

"Thanks-Thanks." Abby looked at the pregnancy test as if it was a vile of Ebola.

"People take them all the time, Ma'am." Tammy said, "It's better to find out early before it's too late." Abby looked at her and nodded.

"Yes I know. Thank you." Abby sighed and walked up to the cash register. She felt so odd up there buying a pregnancy test. She felt like a fourteen-year-old buying her first box of tampons. She paid for it and walked outside. The mid-April air swished around her as she walked to her apartment.

***

_I could really use a drink right now. A big mug of frosty beer, _Abby thought as she flushed the toilet. Her hands shook as she put the stick on the edge of the sick and set the egg timer for ten minutes. She bit her lip and walked out of the bathroom_._

"I need to make dinner." Abby mumbled walking into the kitchen. She really couldn't believe that she was taking a pregnancy test. Abby filled up a pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. She sluggishly set the table as she heard the egg timer go off. A small gasp got caught in her throat.

Abby slowly made her way to the bathroom. She stood in the doorway staring at the sick. There was the pregnancy test. Just lying. Abby took a deep breath and walked over to the sink. She closed her eyes tightly and picked up the stick. Her heart raced so fast she thought I'd leap from her chest. _Plus sign s positive. Minus sign is negative_, She though. Abby opened her eyes and stared at the pink negative sign.

A few tears escaped from her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not that it was negative. Abby took in a deep breath and quickly cleaned up so Luka wouldn't get his hopes up. Abby walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. _I can't tell Luka. I just cant._ Abby heard the front door unlock and open.

"Honey, I'm home." Luka chuckled, walking in and taking his jacket off. Abby took a deep breath and walked out.

"Hey you." She smiled; "Dinner will be ready in a second."

'Hummm.... You cooking...that cant be good." Abby stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up." Luka walked up to her.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked, "You don't look so well?"

"Ah...I think it's just the flu or something." Abby said.

"Then you sit down. I can serve dinner up." Abby nodded and sat down. This whole ordeal had drained her. She quickly pushed it from her mind as Luka served dinner and they ate.

***

Abby slowly crawled into her soft and comfortable bed. Luka stripped down into his boxers and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Oh the florist called and he said he has those lilies." Luka said.

"Great." Abby smiled snuggling into the bed. "I liked what he did with the pictures he showed us." She yawned. Luka chuckled flossing his teeth.

"Lilies are cool." Luka chuckled tossing the floss away. A pink box caught his eye. Luka stared at it. _No.that isn't what I think it is...._.He picked up the box. "Ah...Abby?"

"Abby is asleep right now please leave a message after the beep." Abby mumbled, "beep." Luka stood in the doorway.

'What's this?" Luka held up the pregnancy test. _Shit_, Abby thought.

"It's a pregnancy test, silly." Abby joked, "you're a doctor and you didn't know what one was?"

'This isn't a time for jokes." Luka said sitting on the edge of the bed. Abby sat up fixing her hair.

"Listen you don't have to worry. It was negative." Abby said.

"Why would I worry?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay??" Abby snapped. Luka looked at her. He could see the sadness in her eyes. Luka put the test down.

"Did you want it to be positive?" He asked. Abby bit her lip.

"No...Yes...I don't know." Abby said as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Luka sighed.

"Sweetheart...Are you okay?" He asked taking her hand. She started to cry. He drew her into a hug. "Don't cry, please."

"I don't know why I am. It's just.... At first I was really scared that I w-was pregnant...I didn't want a baby. I didn't want to.... Give the b-baby the kind of childhood I had." Abby sniffed into his chest "But then...I started thinking about it...a-and how the b-baby would be yours and how g-great a father your w-would be and how I really of w-want a baby.... I see mothers everyday and I want that. A-and when it said.... I wasn't...I don't know.... Maybe I am crazy." Luka brushed back her hair.

"You're not crazy sweetheart." Luka said, "I think having a baby with you is a wonderful idea...I can't wait until we can start a family. When you're ready we can start because thinking about the fact that I could be the father of your children.... It makes me feel...I can't even explain it." Abby smiled slightly.

"Do you mean that?" She asked wiping her tears.

"I love you, Abby." Luka said, "I can't wait to marry you and father your children." Abby smiled as she felt her heart swelling.

"I love you so much, Luka." She whispered and kissed his chin.

"Come on. I'm tired. Let's sleep." Luka said as they laid down on the bed.

"Sounds good to me."


	7. Test of Faith

__

Note to reader: Every chapter takes place after the previous chapter unless otherwise noted. This chapter takes place a month after The Test.

Luka locked his locker as Dave walked in. Dave glanced at Luka.

"Hey Kovac, you off?" He asked. Luka nodded.

"Yes. Abby and I are on our way home."

"Taking the El?" Dave asked. Luka nodded, "Cool. I'll come with you guys." Dave said closing his locker.

"Don't you have a bike?" Luka asked walking into the ER/

"Sure I do, but I didn't ride it today." Dave said following him to the ambulance bay where Abby was standing.

"I see." Luka said walking up behind Abby and wrapping his arms around her. "Ready to go home?"

"I was born ready." Abby snickered giving him a kiss.

"Good." Luka took her hand and walked over to the train station. Dave started to ramble on and on about a trauma that he had did that morning. Luka and Abby exchanged sighs and boarded the train.

"And then I just yanked out the pipe. Sure, Benton was pissed at me, but it was extremely cool." Dave smiled sitting down across from the couple. Abby wrinkled her nose.

"Thank you for that play by play grossness." Abby chuckled, nuzzling into Luka. A young blond woman sat next to Dave.

"Did I hear you right?" The woman asked, "You're a doctor?"

"Yeah." Dave smiled brightly, "Dr. Dave. I'm here to cure all your aches and pains."

"Cyndi. Good because I'm looking for a doctor." She winked. Abby groaned and looked at Luka.

"Less than two months." She said. Luka smiled at her.

"I know." He said. "I have a fitting next week for my tuxedo."

"Mmmm...I can't wait to see you in a tux." She snickered; "I have a fitting also next week. I can't wait for you to see the dress...it's so beautiful."

"Well, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Luka said. Abby smacked him playfully.

"I know that Silly." She smiled. An elderly woman sat next them with a huge smile.

"Are you two getting married?" She asked. They both nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Luka smiled brightly.

"Well, that's terrific!" The woman smiled, "My name is Ruth Factors. My husband and I have been married for fifty years."

'Wow. Fifty years. That's great." Abby smiled at Ruth. "Any advice?"

"Oh Abby, don't bother Mrs. Factors.' Luka said. Ruth chuckled.

"It's no bother. I love talking. I started talking when I was one year old and seventy years later I haven't stopped." Ruth said. Luka and Abby chuckled, "the three things that have kept Harold and together are Communication, honesty, and great sex." Luka and Abby held back their laughter.

"Well, we have all that." Abby smiled.

"Then you guys will be all right." The next events happened so fast, Abby didn't know what was happening. An ear piercing sound echoed through the train car. Metal against metal. Abby's body lurched forward and she crashed into the opposite wall. People started to scream. She held onto the pole next to her tightly as the walls and ceiling seemed to spin around her. 

"**LUKA**!!!" She screamed as something hit her head. A brown haze came over Abby and she lost conscious.

* * * 

Luka slowly opened his eyes. Danjiela_?_ He wasn't sure where he was. He looked about him. It was chaos. People crying. People bleeding. It took him a moment to remember what happened. The train had crashed.

"Abby??" His heart rose in his chest as he stood up. "Abby??" Luka looked around. He saw Dave getting up. "Malucci where is Abby??"

"I don't know..." He looked around him, 'Good."

"Abby??" Luka cried. Other people started to scream some out of pain. Some out of horror. Luka spotted his brunette fiance lying against the train's door. He ran over o her. "Abby!! Abby, wake up." He shook her gently. Her eyes opened up.

"Luka?" She mumbled looking around her, 'God...w-what happened?"

"The train...I think we crashed." _I know we crashed_. Luka looked at her, 'how are you?? Are you okay?"

"I think so." Abby said touching her head softly, "I just have a headache."

"We need to get you to county and get you a head CT." Luka said helping her up. Abby looked about her.

"I think there are a lot more people worse off than me here." Abby couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened. Dave walked up to them.

'The doors are stuck and we're in a tunnel.... Not the easiest way to be rescued." Dave said as his adrenalin began to pump. "A lot of these people need doctors." Luka nodded. _Luka, where's Marko? He's dead. Don't move. How hurt are you?_

"Luka." Abby stared at him, "Earth to Luka." He shook his head and looked at her.

"Yes...Um, let's find the most critical people." Luka said, "Abby...you're injured-"

"I'm not injured."

"You had a severe blow to the head." Luka said, "Try to find a way out or how to get help here. Malucci, you got this way. I'll go this way." Dave and Abby nodded. Luka took in a deep breath and walked further into the car. He bent down to a couple who had head lacerations, but they had the bleeding under control. Luka continued to walk when he saw Ruth propped up against the wall. "Ruth?" He bent down to her.

"Oh...hello Child." She gave him a limp smile. He took her hand in his and took her pulse. It was extremely weak.

"Are you hurt?" She nodded slightly. "Where?"

"My side." She motioned down and a large piece of glass was sticking out.

"God." Luka sighed. _There's no doubt her liver is punctured,_ he thought glumly. Luka looked about him and motioned to a young man, "What's your name?"

"Ah...S-Sam." He stuttered.

"Sam, I'm Dr. Kovac from County General. I need your help." Luka said, "Can you help me take care of this woman?"

"I'll try."

"Good." Luka said, taking off his over shirt and handing it to Sam, "I'm going to take that glass out of her side, but there will be a good amount of blood so I need you to immediately put my shirt on it. Press hard and don't let go until help comes. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Doctor." Sam nodded. Luka looked at Ruth.

"Ruth, It's going to hurt."  
"Child...I had seven children with no drugs....I can handle this." Luka forced out a smile and glanced at Sam.

"Get ready." Luka took hold of the glass and yanked it out. Ruth cried out in pain. Sam immediately pressed the shirt hard against the wound. "Sam, what ever you do, don't let go and don't let her fall asleep. I need to go to the others."

Abby banged hard on the door with a pipe. She couldn't get it open. _God damn it...My phone._ She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She turned it on and dialed county's number, but the reception was bad and the signal couldn't leave the tunnel.

"Damn it!" Abby threw her phone across the train. She ran her hand through her hair flinching at her head wound. She was sure she needed a stitch or two. Abby began to walk down the length of the train trying to get to the conductor's compartment. She walked past injured people and it broke her heart. She had the knowledge to help all these people, but she didn't have the equipment she needed.

Abby stepped over a young mother and child and pushed open the door to the conductor's compartment. He laid there against the wall bleeding. Abby bent down and took his pulse. he had one but it was getting thready.

"Sir, can you hear me?" he opened his eyes. "Sir, My name is Abby Lockhart. I'm a RN at County General. We've been in an accident. is there anyway I can radio out?"

"Yes....over there." he pointed to a phone on the wall.

"Thanks." Abby got up and picked up the phone. The dial tone was very faint. She pressed the blue button on the receiver. She heard a faint voice on the other end, "I don't know if you can hear me, but there as been a train crash. We flipped over. There are a lot of people injured. We need medical attention here stat." She hung up the phone and turned to the conductor. :"What's your name?"

"P-Patrick....tell my wife.....I love her." he mumbled. Abby sighed heavily.

"You're not going to die, Patrick. We'll get an ambulance here soon and you'll be okay." She said touching his face. Blood was trickling down. _God...don't let him die. I could save him if I had the medical supplies. Please don't let him die_. Patrick began to cough uncontrollably. 

"I...l-love....her." he said closing his eyes.

"Damn Patrick, you're not going to die." Abby cried. "P-Please don't die." She pleaded with him to hold on until medical help came. She took his hand and took his pulse. She could barely feel it. _Shit...come on, Patrick, come on._

Dave and Luka kneeled over a young woman who thought she was going into labor. 

"She's dilated....six centimeters." Dave said looked at Luka, "I haven't delivered a baby since med school."

"Hopefully, Abby has been able to get help and you don't have to." Luka said.

"Dr. Kovac!!" Sam yelled from where he and Ruth sat. Luka immediately stood up and ran over.

"What is it?"

"I think she's stopped breathing." Sam said. Luka noticed his shirt was soaked through and Sam had put his own jacket on the wound. It had also been soaked through. Luka stared at her. He saw Danjiela in her place. He saw his beautiful wife laying there bloody in their ambushed home. "Dr. Kovac...she isn't breathing." Luka came back to reality.

"All right." Luka took her pulse and found none. "Ruth. come on...come back to me...and Harold...Come on Ruth." Luka had begun to give her CPR. his heart raced wishing in every being in his body that she'd open her eyes. "Come on, Ruth." he pleaded with her in between breaths. 

"Is she dead??" Sam cried wiping her blood off of him.

"No!" Luka snapped continuing the CPR. He continued this for ten minutes until Dave pulled him away.

"She's dead man." he said quietly. Luka shook his head, "Yes man..come on...there are others that need you." Dave helped Luka to his feet.

"H-How's the woman?" he asked.

"She's progressing...if someone doesn't come in the next twenty minutes we'll be delivering a baby." Dave said. Luka sighed glancing around them. Everyone had pretty much calmed down. A few were trying to open the doors. He took a deep breath in. He wanted to be home...in bed...with Abby in his arms. he wanted to get as far away from here as he could.

"Let's find Abby." Luka said.

Abby jumped up when she saw flashlights down the tunnel. She banged on the window.

"hurry up!!" She screamed as she saw Firemen and EMTs running towards them. A flood of relief washed over her. She stood back as the firemen opened up the train with the Jaws of Life. Paramedics started to pour in.

"Abby? Are you okay?" Doris the EMT came up to her.

"Luka is in there." Abby said looking back into the train.

"Come on, Abby. you're bleeding." Doris took hold of Abby and pulled her out of the wreckage.

"Luka and Dave are in there." Abby said, "People are hurt, Doris."

"I know. There are people here to help them." Doris said bringing Abby over to a gurney, "We need to get you to County and have tat head looked at." Abby didn't say anything, she just watched paramedics and firemen bring people out.

Luka rolled a young woman into the County 's emergency room. The ER was filled with people from the wreck.

"Luka, bring her over here." Kerry said pulling the gurney.

"Have you seen Abby?" he asked. She shook her head.

"We're a little bit busy around here if you haven't noticed." Kerry aid, "Lily get two pints of o-neg." Luka ran his hand through his hair looking around the ER.

"Mark, have you seen Abby?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said, "She's getting a head CT done right now."

"Is she okay?"

"As far as I can tell. She just needed a few stitches." Mark said, "but you know the CT is needed."

"I know." Luka said, "Thanks." He jogged up the stairs not waiting for the elevator. he spotted Lydia rolling a gurney with Abby on it. "Abby!" he cried running to her side.

"Hey.: She smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a few stitches and a mild concision." She said taking his hand. "It's nothing serious."

"Just means you have to wait on her hand and foot." Lydia snickered. Abby smiled.

"Yes...You need to do that." She said. Luka smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will." He said, "There's no need to worry." Abby and Luka both took in a deep breath. So much had happened in the past few hours. Their nerves were running a mile a minute. It felt good to sit there holding each other's hands with no worries.


	8. Close (NC-17)

Note: This chapter is dedicated to all the Lubies I chatted with the night of the Oscars.

"On my count...1...2...3." Luka and the nurses put a bloody little girl on the trauma gurney. "Her eyes are dilated. What's her BP?"

"100/80." Lydia said checking her vitals.

"Let's get CBC and a Chem. 7. Call the OR." Luka commanded, "Give her an epi. Where are her parents?"

"They're on their way." Lydia said getting an epi. A beeping sound echoed through out the trauma. "She's crashing."

"Shit." Luka grabbed the crash cart, "Charge it to two hundred." He put the paddles on the girl's chest, "Clear." He shocked her.

"No response."

"Charge to two fifty." Luka said as his adrenalin pumped through his veins. He put the paddles back down, "Clear." The girl's body responded to the last shock. Luka put the paddles back and sighed with relief. "Let's get her upstairs before she bleeds out." The nurses and residents rolled the little girl away. Luka ripped off his gloves and gown and sighed. He hated treating young patients like that girl, but at least she didn't die on him.

"Dr. Kovac," Almira stood at the admit desk with two people, "These are the girls parents that you just worked on."

"Ah yes." Luka nodded to them, "I'm Dr. Kovac."

"Bonnie and Michael Tanners." Michaels aid.

"Meghan? Where is she? Is she okay?" Bonnie asked on the verge of tears.

"Let's walk over here." Luka guided them over to the chairs. "A car hit Meghan. She had a severe trauma and bleeding inside of her belly. We sent her up to the operating room to try to stop the bleeding. Her heart did stop for a moment, but we were able to revive her."

"Oh god." Bonnie started to cry.

"She should be fine now." Luka said, "You can go upstairs and waiting in the operating waiting room." Michael nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Kovac." He said helping Bonnie up. Luka sighed leaning back in the chair. 

"Hey there, Sexy." Abby said walking up to him. Luka looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked with surprise. Abby looked around the Er and then at her watch.

"It's nine and you told me to pick you up." Abby said dangling the car keys in front of him. Luka nodded.

"Oh right." He stood up.

"Did you have a tough day?" Abby asked rubbing his back.

"Sort of." Luka said walking into the lounge and to his locker. Abby sighed as she leaned against the doorframe watching him put his things away. She could tell by the glazed look in his beautiful eyes that he had an arduous day. Abby took his hand.

"Let's go home." She smiled kissing the backside of his hand and led him outside. Abby glanced at him as they got into their van. Luka didn't say a word the whole way home. _He had to have lost a patient_, Abby thought as she parked in front of the apartment building. "Home sweet home."

"Yup." Luka gave her a weak smile. Abby sighed and got out of the van.

"Do you want anything for dinner?" She asked as they entered their apartment.

"Whatever you make will be fine." Luka said as he hit the answering machine. The message he made this morning came on. _Hello. You've reached Lubby and we're not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep._ There were no messages. Abby looked at Luka.

"Lubby?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. Luka chuckled.

"Luka and Abby mixed together." He said. Abby rolled her eyes.

"We're changing it later." She snickered. Luka smiled walking into the bedroom. Abby lingered in the living room for a second before going into the bedroom. Luka was sitting on the bed. She walked up to him, "is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"Not really." Luka said looking up at her, "Can I just hold you for awhile?" Abby smiled.

"You don't have to ask." She said putting her hand on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. He rested his head on her stomach. She sighed running her hand through his hair. "I love you, Luka."

"I love you too." He looked up at her. Abby smiled slightly touching his cheek She bent down and kissed Luka softly on his lip. His hand went to her neck and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Abby opened her mouth slightly welcoming his tongue. He moaned slightly into her mouth before pulling away. "Abby?"

"What?" She smiled looking into his eyes.

"Can I make love to you?" He asked. Abby giggled softly.

"Like I said, you don't have to ask." She said. Luka smiled at her as he took her in his arms again.

"Good." He said as Abby crawled into the bed.

"So, did you have a bad day today?" Abby asked.

"It's about to get better." Luka smiled crawling up next to her.

"Oh yeah?" She asked as Luka put his hand on her hip.

"Yup." He said leaning into another kiss. This one was filled with more passion and ecstasy than the last one. Luka let his tongue dance with Abby's. Luka pulled her deeper into the kiss. Their breathing became more ragged as they kissed. Luka pulled Abby closer by her hips. His hand lifted her shirt up and only broke the kiss for a moment as the shirt passed between them. Luka tossed the shirt onto the floor and was happy to find she wasn't wearing a bra.

Abby looked up into Luka's eyes. They were filled with love and devotion. Abby smiled as she pulled his shirt from his pants and pulled it off. Her hands then went to his waist and unbuckled his pants. Luka's abs were so toned. Abby loved running her hands over them. Luka's hands traced the outline of Abby's body until they got to her pants. He gently pulled them off along with her panties. He stared at her.

"Abby, you're gorgeous." He said breathlessly. Abby blushed.

"You're not half bad yourself." She said tugging at his pants; "I don't like being more naked than you." Luka smiled slightly as he slipped off his pants and underwear. "That's more like it." Luka smiled as he begun to kiss her neck.

Abby moved her legs slightly, positioning herself just right. Luka's kisses trailed down her neck to her collar one then to her breast. Abby moaned slightly as Luka's took her nipple into his mouth. Luka loved the taste of her. She tasted like flowers and honey. Abby ran her hands through his hair pulling him back into a kiss.

Abby could feel him against her thigh, growing hard with anticipation. She raised her legs up almost wrapping them around his waist. She ran her hands down his back urging him on. Luka took hold of her signals very well as he kissed her. His hand took hold of her waist as he careful and gently entered her.

Abby groaned deeply in the back of her throat as she adjusted to Luka. He kissed her neck as he slowly started to move. Abby met his slow rhythm quickly. She closed her eyes tightly relishing the feeling of him inside of her. Luka begun to sped up feeling the need to be closer to her. He moaned softly feeling her tighten up. She couldn't help but to smile as she moved her hips faster. She could feel things start to build.

"God, Luka." She moaned. Luka could tell she was getting ready to reach her climax. Truth be told, so was he. He sped up even further as sweat beaded on his back. Abby bit her lip as an orgasm washed over her. She threw her head back. "Oh god Luka!" He soon followed her spilling his seed deep inside of her.

"Abby!" He groaned before collapsing on her. They laid there catching their breath and letting their heartbeats return to normal. Abby giggled softly as Luka moved onto he bed next to her. "What?"

"That was.... Amazing." She said breathlessly. Luka smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes it was." Abby snuggled into his body. They both breathed a sigh of happiness as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. Suprise

"Abby, I really appreciate you coming down to the ER." Kerry said walking to the admit desk. Abby smiled.

"It's fine." Abby smiled as she caught up with Kerry, "Dr. Coburn gave me the go ahead because it's really slow upstairs."

"Good." Kerry smiled and handed Abby a chart, "This woman needs some stitches."

"Okee dokee." Abby took the chart and went into the suture room. "Mrs. Taylor, good after noon. I'm Abby Lockhart and I'll be closing up that wound on your arm." Abby smiled as she sat down next to the elderly woman.

"Thank you, child." The woman smiled, "Please call me Annabelle. "Abby smiled.

"All right, Annabelle. She said getting a thread and needle. "How did this happen?" Annabelle smiled.

"I was pickling some beets and I broke a jar."

"You pickle beets?" Abby asked starting the stitches.

"Yes. My husband and I pickled beets and everything else under the sun." Annabelle chuckled, "You have to when you have eight kids. How many kids do you have?"

"Oh. I have no kids." Abby laughed.

"Yes you do."

"No. I don't." Abby smiled, "I think I'd know if I was a mother."

"You just have that motherly glow about you." Annabelle said narrowing her eyes, "Are you pregnant?" Abby laughed.

"No. No." She smiled. "So, eight kids?"

"Yes, child." Annabelle said, "Michael, Megan, Sara, Rose, Heather, Elizabeth, Victoria, and Emily."

"Only one boy." Abby chuckled.

"Yes. My husband was a little upset because he needed boys to help harvest, but we were blessed with girls."

"Harvest?" Abby asked with interest.

"Oh yes Child. Don't you harvest?" Annabelle asked, "After the fire in Chicago, we thought that we should help out."

"Fire?"

"Child, don't tell me you don't know about the great Chicago fire." Annabelle smiled. Abby glanced at the elderly woman. _This woman needs phsyc,_ Abby thought. She cleared her throat.

"Yes. I've heard of it." Abby said, "so, tell me Annabelle, where do you live?"

"On the farm, my child." Abby sighed.

"Do you live in a home with other elderly people?"

"Elderly?" Annabelle laughed; "I'm only twenty-nine years old." Abby gave her a pity smiled.

"Of course you are Annabelle." Abby said, "stay here. I'll be right back." Abby walked out into the hallway, "hey Lydia can you get Dr. Legaspi down here? The elderly woman in the suture room is extremely disoriented."

"Right away." Lydia smiled. Abby looked around the ER. Maybe she should go back to medical school. Abby chuckled slightly touching her cheek. _A glow? What kind of glow do I have? Does it show?_

Luka walked into exam four to find his patient Rupert Shaw ripping up tiny pieces of paper. He sat down next to his patient.

"Hello Mr. Shaw."

"Rupert. Please call me Rupert." He said quickly, "did you know if you fold any size piece of paper big or small, you can only fold it seven times?"

"Ah...no I didn't." Luka smiled glancing down at his chart, "So, Rupert, it says here that you were getting nausea."

"I guess so yes. I told the nurse that." Rupert said, "do you read? I read. 'Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

"Romeo and Juliet...I read that in school." Luka said checking his vitals. "Rupert have you had anything to eat or drink in the past couple of days?"

"What should be in that 'Caesar'? Why should that name be sounded more than yours? Write them together, yours is as fair a name; Sound them, it doth become the mouth as well;" Rupert mumbled, "Weigh them, it is as heavy; conjure with 'em, Brutus will start a spirit as soon as Caesar. Now, in the names of all the gods at once, Upon what meat doth this our Caesar feed, That he is grown so great?" Luka nodded.

"Right...Pysch consult."

"No!" Rupert snapped. Luka looked at him.

"What?"

"No stupid physiologist. I hate them. They don't understand me." He said, "They don't understand my love for Shakespeare."

"Okay." Luka nodded, "You love to read his works."

"No. I want to be him. He was a master mind...If he was here nowadays he would have been taken more seriously." Luka nodded slightly as he stood up.

"I'll be right back." Luka walked out into the hallway. "Lydia, I need phsyc down here."

"Dr. Legaspi is busy right now, but I'll tell her to get over there as soon as she can."

"Thank you." Luka smiled walking over to the admit desk. He noticed Abby filling out a chart, "Hey Love. Slow day upstairs?"

"Yeah. Kerry wanted me down here." Abby said looking up at him, "We need to talk."

"Okay," He smiled, "I'm listening." Abby looked around the ER.

"No somewhere private." She said. Luka's heart sank. Oh god...this cant be good. When they want to talk in private, it's not good. Abby took Luka's hand and led him into the supply closet. She quickly shut the door and looked at him.

"Abby, I'm sorry. What ever I did I'm so sorry. Don't be mad at me." Luka pleaded with her. A smile curled up o Abby's face.

"You're not in trouble, but now I'm getting suspicious." Luka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't get suspicious...I was just worried since you wanted to talk to me in private." He said.

"Don't worry. It's something good." Luka smiled.

"I need some good news." Luka said taking her hand. "What is it?"

"Well," Abby wasn't sure if she could actually form the words. She took in a deep breath, "I think...I might be pregnant. I mean, I know I thought I was before, but I feel like I am now...I..I know I'm pregnant." Luka stood there dumbfounded for a moment. He cleared his throat.

"How...I-I mean...why do you think you are?" Luka sputtered out. Abby smiled slightly.

"Well, My period is late, I've been getting really tired, and you've seen my appetite." Abby smiled, "Classic signs." Luka smiled slightly.

"Have...have you taken a test?" Abby shook her head.

"I thought we should do it together." She said. Luka nodded.

"Wow." He said as it started to sink in. "Wow." Abby smiled brightly.

"So...You want this?" She asked. Luka nodded.

"More than ever." He said engulfing her in a hug.

"I guess we should go get the test done."

* * *

Abby and Luka sat in the room in silence. She sat on the table swinging her legs back and forth impatiently. Janet could walk through those doors with news that could change their lives forever. The door opened and Janet walked in. She looked at the couple.

"Well," Janet sat down in front of them, "What do you think about the date January 11th, 2002?" Luka and Abby stared at her.

"W-Wh....W-Why?" Abby stuttered. 

"Because I took in account your last menstrual cycle, the number of days in it, and I came up with that for your due date." Janet smiled. The room seemed to spin around them. Luka swallowed hard taking Abby's hand. "Guys, you're having a baby." Abby covered her mouth in disbelief. "Congratulations."

"Oh my god." Abby said. Luka was speechless. "Oh my god." She looked at Luka with tear brimmed eyes, "Oh my god." Janet laughed slightly.

"You're about six weeks along, Abby." Janet said standing up, "I'd like to schedule an Ultrasound soon so we can take a look at the baby...Well, you know the drill."

"Oh my god." Abby repeated herself. Janet laughed as she left the room. Abby looked at Luka, "Oh my god."

"You said that already." He said as a smile spread across his face. "We're having a baby, Abby." Luka stood up and wrapped his arms around Abby.

"Oh my god." Abby started to cry into his chest, "We're having a baby." Luka smiled brightly. He had forgotten this feeling. This feeling of pure bliss. He felt it when Danjiela became pregnant and his children were born and he was finally feeling it again. The new chapter in his life was finally open and he couldn't wait to continue reading it knowing that his life with Abby was going to be wonderful.


	10. Our House

Abby moaned laying her head on the edge of the bathtub. She didn't think she had anything left to throw up, but she was wrong. Luka stood in the doorway.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fat." She said closing her eyes. Luka smiled.

"You're not fat."

"I've gained two pounds this week. TWO!" Abby cried. Luka chuckled and sat on the edge of the tub.

"When one is pregnant, one often gains weight." He said. Abby moaned and poked her belly.

"Look, there's jiggling." She said.

"Sweetheart, you're not fat. You're pregnant. It's a fact of life."

"Oh yeah?" Abby asked sitting up, "I'd like to see you carry this baby and see how you like it." Luka sighed.

"You're only seven weeks along. You'll be gaining weight every week." Abby frowned.

"Oh my god. My dress." Abby said, "I'll be too fat to wear my wedding dress. I'll be...fourteen weeks on our wedding day and I'll be too fat."

"We'll get it tailored." Luka said standing up, "Are you ready to go?" Abby looked at him cocked eyed.

"Ready to go where?" She asked.

"To look at house." Luka said, "I only told you a hundred times." Abby nodded.

"I seem to remember you telling me about that yesterday when I had my head stuck in a toilet." She said walking into their bedroom. She found her shoes and slipped them on. "Soon, I won't be able to even put my shoes on by myself." Luka smiled.

"I'll help you put them on." He said. Abby stuck out her tongue.

"You'll have to shave my legs for me too." She laughed running a brush through her hair.

"Ah....Anything for you." He said. Abby smiled.

"That's good to know." She said, "Let's go...And we should probably bring a bucket, because I WILL throw up." Luka chuckled.

"All right."

* * *

The realtor sighed as they stepped out of the car. They had already looked at five houses, thrown up in seven bathrooms, and stopped at three fast food places to get drinks. Tammy already counted on not getting any commission with this couple. Luka took Abby's hand as they stepped out of the car. Abby looked at the house.

"This is it." She whispered. Her eyes scanned over the front of the white house with green shutters. Luka smiled.

"Let's wait until we get inside." They followed Tammy inside and around the house.

"Here is the kitchen. As you can see it contained a breakfast nook, dishwasher, and a microwave built into the wall over there. The previous owners turned their small greenhouse into the breakfast nook, which is why there's a lot of glass." Tammy took them into the living room. Abby was falling in love with the place already, "As you can see the living room has built in book shelves and a fireplace." Tammy showed them the dinning room, the family room, the two bathrooms and four bedrooms. "And there's a deck and a few acres of land you can do whatever you wish with."

"Luka, this is it. This is the house." Abby said looking at him. He nodded.

"Yes. It is." He smiled looking around the hallway. Two floors of pure beauty. Tammy looked at them with anticipation. "We'll take."

"Really?" Tammy smiled, "I mean...My commission is ten percent."

"That's fine. I don't care." Luka said, "When could we move in."

"There are just a few forms and a down payment then I can hand the keys over." Tammy said.

"All right. I can do that stuff. I'll be right back, Abby." Luka said walking into the kitchen with Tammy.

"Okay." Abby mumbled as she began to walk around the house...her house...their house. She rubbed her stomach as she walked upstairs into one of the bedrooms. The room was large. It was perfect for a nursery.

Abby still couldn't believe she was going to have a baby, but everything was falling into place. She was marrying the best man on the face of the Earth. She was moving into her first house. Abby looked out the window to her neighbor's house. She smiled brightly.

Abby could feel her stomach start to swell. She ran into the master bedroom and into the private bedroom. She threw up and sat on the floor. She couldn't wait until the morning sickness stage was over.

"You okay?" Luka said walking into the bathroom.

"I just christened our new bathroom." She smiled. Luka chuckled helping her to her feet. He dangled two sets of keys in front of her.

"This house is ours." He smiled. Abby wrapped her arms around Luka's neck.

"When can we start moving in?" She asked.

"As soon as we start packing." Luka said putting his arms around her.

"Then let's go home and start packing because I want to move in now." Luka chuckled softly at his fiance.

"Okay. Okay." He smiled, "I can't believe this is our house."

"Our home. The place where our children are going to grow up." Abby smiled brightly.

"I can't wait to decorate the nursery...go baby shopping." Luka said dreamily.

"Well, we can do that soon." She said linking her hand with his. "But we wont know the baby's sex for at least nine for weeks." 

"I know that and I don't care what we have." Luka said, "As long as it's healthy."

"Same here." Abby smiled walking down the stairs with him.


	11. Kiss of the spider woman

June 15, 2001 week 11 of pregnancy

Luka stood in the doorway of their new bedroom. Boxes still were strewn about the place. He watched Abby get dressed. She already had a bulge. It was adorable. Abby jumped up and down and tried to zip up her pants. 

"I need new clothes." She moaned as she finally hooked the button closed. She looked at Luka and smiled. "What's on your mind?" Luka scratched his neck.

"I need a break." He said. Abby stared at him.

"A break?"

"Yeah." Luka sighed; "I need to go out for awhile. Have a drink play some pool or something." Abby chuckled.

"Sweetheart, you can go out whenever you want." Abby said, "I don't want to hold you back. We have twenty days until I'm your old ball and chain. Go out and have fun."

"You don't mind?" Luka asked. Abby laughed slightly

"Of course I don't mind. I don't want to keep you locked up with me 24-7." Abby said, "I have plenty to do around here to keep me occupied...like try to get rid of some of these boxes. Go call Carter or Malucci...no not Malucci...Call them and go out."

"I'd much rather go out by myself tonight. Luka said.

"Then go out. Have a few drinks. Have one for me." She winked at him, "I'll be here when you come home...just don't stay out until all hours of the nights."

"Yes, mother." Luka smiled before leaning in for a kiss. He put his hands on Abby's stomach, "Take care of your momma, little one."

"He will." Abby smiled, "We're going to stuff our faces right now and then curl up on the couch and watch a _Law and Order _rerun."

"Sound very...fun." Luka said sarcastically. Abby smacked him playfully.

"Be gone." Abby swished her hand. Luka chuckled.

"Don't stay up too late, darling." Luka said walking down the stairs and out the front door. Abby smiled with a sigh. She really wanted Luka to have fun and not feel strapped down with a wife and kid.

Luka sat at the bar nursing a frosty beer. It had been awhile since he had drunken one. He thought that Abby was doing the no drinking thing, he should try to stay away too, but this one hit the spot. Luka turned and watched a couple playing pool. This was the same bar he and Abby went to on their first date. Luka smiled slightly as a red headed bombshell sat next to him.

"You sure are happy." She smiled at him. Luka turned and looked at him, "Hi, I'm Chanterelle." 

"Um...I'm Luka." He smiled politely.

"You care to join me in a game of pool?" Chanterelle smiled. Luka chuckled slightly.

"Oh...that's okay. I'm not that good at it." He said.

"Neither am I." She said, "We can practice with each other. Come on."

"If you promise not to slaughter me." Luka said.

"Oh. A girl can't make promises like that." Chanterelle winked at him slightly off the barstool. "Come on, Luka." She walked over to the pool cues and grabbed two. She tossed Luka one. He chuckled softly and got up. Chanterelle bent over and racked up the balls, "You may break."

"Thanks." Luka chuckled and lined up his shot. He hit the white ball into the triangle of colors causing the seven ball to be sunk into a pocket. He smiled.

"Not bad." Chanterelle lined up hers and sunk in three balls, "Better." Luka chuckled.

"You have played before haven't you?" Chanterelle smiled slightly.

"I'm not hustling you out of any money so don't worry about it." Luka chuckled as he shot and missed. Chanterelle quickly took care of the balls and sunk two in. Luka sighed knowing he was going to loose and he did loose. Chanterelle laughed. "Looks like I win."

"Congrats." Luka said.

"Now you have to buy me a drink." She said.

"Oh I do do I?"

"Yup." Chanterelle said sauntering over to the bar; "it's in the rules. Lady beats your butt in pool and you need to buy her a drink." She smiled.

"Oooh. I'm glad I know how it works now." Luka laughed sitting next to her in the bar.

"Maybe later we can play for a prize." Chanterelle suggested.

"We could but I know that I'll loose." Luka said ordering two beers. Chanterelle smiled.

"So," Chanterelle said, "did someone snatch you up yet?" Luka chuckled.

"Yes. I'm engaged." Luka said with a smiled.

"Lucky woman." She said putting her hand on Luka's knee. He cleared his throat.

"Yes. And I am very lucky to have found her." He said quickly, "We have a baby on the way."

"Oh...A baby." Chanterelle smiled. _That means she fat and undesirable,_ She thought. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Luka smiled as the bartender served them the beer. Chanterelle took a sip.

"So, when are you two getting married?"

"Twenty days...July fourth." Luka smiled.

"So, you still have twenty days to be a bachelor and see what you're missing out on..." She smiled moving her hand further up Luka's leg. He looked at her.

"Excuse me??" Chanterelle smiled.

"I'll be willing to help you out in that department." She moved her hand to Luka's groin, but he grabbed it.

"What do you think you're doing??" Luka cried, "haven't you heard a word I've said?"

"Oh I heard you. I just don't think you're ready to make that kind of commitment."

"I am and I have." Luka said, "My heart belongs to Abby. My everything belongs to Abby and no one else. Now, I'm sorry if I led you on by wanting to play a game of pool, but I not interested in you." Chanterelle stared at him and got up.

"Fine." She snapped grabbing her purse; "you'll be missing out on something great." Luka smiled slightly.

"Trust me. I'm not missing out on a thing."

* * *

Luka quietly shut the front door behind him. He hung up his jacket and placed his keys on the side table. He inaudibly walked to the living room for he heard the television still on. He smiled at Abby who was curled up on the couch sound asleep. He walked over to the TV and shut it off.

"Luka?" Abby mumbled as she woke up.

"Hey baby. Go back to sleep." He said. Abby stretched.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's midnight." Abby yawned and sat up.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Oh...it was a blast." He smiled.

"That bad?"

"That bad." He pulled Abby to her feet and hooked his arm around her waist, "How was _Law and Order_?"

"Boring. I already saw it on the first run." Abby said, "I need get two boxes unpacked. We only have like 3 to go."

"Good." He said walking up the stairs. "Sometime next month, we'll go shopping for anything that we don't have-"

"Like a dinning room set." Abby interrupted. Luka chuckled.

"Like a dinning room set and stuff for the nursery." Luka said walking into their bedroom. "Guess what?"

"What?" Abby asked changing into an over sized t-shirt.

"I got hit on at the bar tonight." Abby chuckled.

"Well, that's easy to believe since you're so god damn gorgeous." She smiled.

"Well, yeah. I know that." Luka winked at her. "She wanted sex with her to be the prize of her winning a game of pool."

"You can't play pool." Abby said crawling into bed.

"Exactly." Luka smiled following her in.

"You gotta watch out for those spider women, Sweety." Abby said, "They look for prey and then wont give up until they have them."

"I know...Im engaged to you aren't I?" Luka smiled wrapping his arm around Abby. She snickered.

"Night, Luka."

"Good night Spider woman."


	12. Vows

__

July 4, 2001 Week 13 1/2 of pregnancy

Abby laid on the small couch in the spare room of the church in her underwear and stockings. She rested her hands on her large belly. Her nerves were running a mile a minute. She glanced across the room to see Pat fixing Abby's dress. Over the past weeks, the dress had gotten too tight too wear. Pat took the dress off the hook.

"Okay, I'm done." She said looking at Abby. "You need to get dressed."

"I don't want to." Abby said closing her eyes, "I like laying here."

"Well, you're getting married in two hours so you need to get dressed." Pat sad grabbing Abby's hand and pulling her up.

"I'm not getting married. I changed my mind.' Abby said. "I can't do this again." Pat chuckled and unzipped the dress. "I refuse to do it again." Pat shook her head as she managed to get the dress over Abby's head. She pulled it down and zipped the dress up. It fit her snugly.

"Good. My adjustments were good." Pat said smoothing the skirt and train out. She smiled. "You look great. Sit and I'll do your hair and make up."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not getting married." Abby said sitting down.

"I heard you." She said brushing Abby's now shoulder length hair out.

"Don't you believe me?" Abby asked as Pat pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Pat laughed slightly.

"Its called cold feet." She smiled as she grabbed the curlers and started to wrap Abby's hair in them. "Everyone gets them when they're about to get married. I bet Luka is freaking out right now."

"I doubt it."

"There. On to the make up." Pat pulled out her make up case and sat in front of Abby.

"We get to hear the baby's heart beat next week." Abby smiled.

"That's the best part." Pat said, "It puts everything into perspective...everything starts to sink in. You're going to be a mother. It's really fun, Abby."

"I hope so." Abby said as pat begun to put makeup on her. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in...As long as you're not Luka." Pat chuckled putting eye shadow on. The door opened.

"Oh Abby." Abby's heart stopped and pushed Pat's hand away. She opened her eyes.

"Maggie?" She turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway. Maggie smiled broadly and shut the door behind her. Abby stood up unable to believe her mother was there.

"Look at you!" Maggie laughed "getting married! Pregnant! So much is happening for my little girl."

"What...what are you doing here? How? How did you find out?" Abby stuttered. Pat cleared her throat.

"Eric brought me."

"Eric's here??" Abby cried, "He said he couldn't come."

"Well, I convinced him. We couldn't miss your wedding...second wedding." Maggie smiled. Abby growled and pat pulled her down so she could finishing putting makeup on.

"Second wedding...I am fully aware what number wedding it is." Abby said as Pat started putting lipstick on Abby.

"So...Luka Kovac. He's that Euro doctor right?" Maggie smiled, 'I can't believe you're getting married and I'm becoming a grandmother." _Sure...take interest in being a grandmother when you never wanted to be a mother._ "Have you two picked any names out yet? Oh don't tell me because it's bad luck to tell. After your last marriage, you can use all the luck you can get." Abby growled deep in her throat.

"Mrs. Wyczenski, why don't you go see how we're doing on time?" Pat suggested. Maggie nodded.

"Anyway I can be of help." Maggie smiled and left the room. Abby groaned loudly.

"Why is she here?? Why Why why why!!??" Abby cried.

"Calm down, Abs." Pat said.

"She's going to ruin everything."

"No she isn't. I won't let her." Pat smiled taking the curlers out of Abby's upsweep and spraying them with hair spray. Pat smiled placing the veil over the curls and secured it tightly. She looked at Abby. "You look beautiful." She helped Abby up and she moved in front of the mirror. Abby couldn't believe that reflecting was she. She smiled slightly.

"Y-You did a good job." Abby smiled.

"Here let me take a picture." Pat said getting a disposable camera that Abby and Luka were giving away as party favors. Abby turned around and smiled at the flash. She rubbed her belly with excitement. The day had finally come. She was going to marry Luka.

Luka paced back and forth in the minister's office. His heart raced. He was about to get married again. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He couldn't wait to see Abby walk down that aisle. He knew she would look before. She always did.

"Luka?" He turned around to see a young man in the doorway. He smiled brightly when he saw Luka.

"Yes." The man walked into the room and shut the door.

"Man, it's to finally see you. I'm Eric. Abby's brothers." He said. Luka smiled.

"Oh! Hello! I wasn't aware you were coming." Luka said. Eric nodded.

"My mother convinced me I'd regret it if I didn't make time to come." Luka looked at Eric.

"Mag...Maggie is here?" Luka asked. 

"OH yeah. She's here all right." Eric said, "She's been doing fine lately. She turned up on my doorstep about a month ago. I tried getting her back into her home and I'm probably boring you to death." Luka smiled.

"No no. Does Abby know?"

"I think Maggie went to see Abby." Eric said, "Anyway, I just came by o say take good care of her. She deserves to be happy. She hasn't had the best life and when I found out about the wedding and the baby and how happy she was...I was glad. She really needs this."

"As do I." Luka smiled, "I promise you, I'll take care of her. I love her more than anything." Eric smiled.

"That's good to know, man." Eric said as john walked in.

"Luka, Father Norman says it time for you to take your place." John smiled. Luka took in a deep breath.

"All right."

* * *

Luka stood in front of the aisle. All their colleagues and friends sat in the pews. Maggie took a picture of the nervous Luka with her disposable camera. Father Norman moved to the altar. The wedding march started to play on the organ. Luka's heart leapt as everyone stood up and the doors opened.

Never in a million years would Luka forget that image of Abby first stepping onto the red carpet. She looked like an angel sent down from heaven. She was breath taking. Luka smiled as she made her way down the aisle to the music. Luka felt like he was going to fall dead on the spot when the beauty stopped in front of him. He took hold of her hand.

"You look amazing." He whispered. Abby smiled.

"So, do you." She bit her lip not believing this was actually happening.

"We are gathered here today to see the union of two souls, two minds, and two hearts." Father Norman started to give his speech. Abby felt extremely light headed but she managed to keep her cool. Even when she married Richard, she didn't feel like this. She didn't take her eyes off of Luka. He looked so scared, so nervous, and yet so much perfectly at peace. "Abby??" Abby came back to reality.

"Yes?" A few people snickered in the pews. Father Norman smiled and handed her Luka's ring.

"It's time to say your vows. This couple has written their own." Abby took the ring from Father Norman's hands. She took Luka's hand and slide the ring on. Abby stared into Luka's eyes. She took a deep breath in.

"Luka, I don't really know what to say because you know how deeply I feel for you. You've given me so much. You gave me love, devotion, our child...everything." Abby said trying to hold back her tears, "I've enjoyed every moment I've ever spent with you and I'm looking forward to every single moment I will spend with you. I've never love anything more than how I love you." A few tears trickled from both of their eyes. Luka took in a deep breath and slid Abby's ring on her finger.

"For...For years I never thought I would ever feel happy again...Nor feel love again and then...I met you. You made me happy again. You filled my heart with such a wonderful feeling. You still do." Luka said as Abby started to cry, "You're everything to me, Abby. You're the space between my heartbeats. You're...the woman I always wanted. You make me a better man and I am looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together." Father Norman smiled.

"Now, Luka Mikhail Kovac do you take thee Abigail Lockhart to be your lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and health. For richer or poorer and 'till death do you part and promise to love honor and cherish him?" Luka smiled.

"I do." Luka smiled.

"And do you, Abigail Lockhart, take thee Luka Mikhail Kovac to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health. For richer or poorer, 'till death do you part and promise to love honor and cherish him?" 

"I-I do." Abby said.

"Then with the power invested in me and by the state of Illinois I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled; "you may kiss the bride." Luka and Abby smiled brightly. Tears flowed from their eyes as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The people in the church cheered.

* * *

As the limo drove Luka and Abby back to their home, they held each other. They were starting a new chapter in their life together. They were husband and wife. Dr. and Mrs. Kovac. Abby giggled softly as Luka swept her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold to their new life.


	13. Echo

July 13, 2001 week 15

Luka held the door open for Abby as she stepped into the office. _New receptionist,_ Abby groaned and walked up to the desk. 

"Hi. We have a four o'clock with Dr. Coburn." The lady looked up.

"What's the name?"

"Kovac." Abby smiled. She loved having his name. It was better than Lockhart and a hell of a lot better than Wyczenski.

"All right." She said, "Just have a seat and she'll be right with you."

"Thanks." Abby sat down with Luka in the chair. She smiled; "we're going to hear his heart beat."

"His?" Luka smiled, "What makes you think its not a girl?"

"I don't know." Abby shrugged. Luka sighed and looked around the room.

"You know what?" Luka leaned closer to her, "There are a lot of uteruses on the wall." Abby burst into laughter.

"Hush up you!!" She smiled nudging him playfully. The door opened up and Janet walked out.

"Abby, your turn." She smiled. Abby grabbed Luka's hand and jumped up. They walked into the office. "So, how are you feeling Abby?"

"Ah...Pretty much the same. I'm still getting nauseous, frequent urination, and breast tenderness." Abby said, "My back has been achy a little bit and I guess I've been sleeping a lot more lately."

"That's normal." Janet said taking some notes, "And you Luka? How have you been?"

"Me?" Luka raised his eyebrow. Janet smiled.

"Yes you. Abby may be carrying the baby, but it's your pregnancy too." She said. Luka smiled.

"I'm fine. Getting excited." He said. Janet smiled.

"All right. Abby lay down on the table so I can take the fundal height and listen to the baby's heartbeat." Abby smiled and leaned back on the table pulling her shirt just below her breasts. Luka took Abby's hand. This was so exciting. Janet grabbed her tape measure and measured Abby's belly. "You're gaining a lot of weight."

"Yeah I know." Abby mumbled. "I've gained about seventeen pounds all ready."

"That's more weight then you should be gaining." Janet said taking some notes; "you're probably retaining a lot of water. Ether that or you'll be having one big baby." She snickered. Abby groaned.

"Don't say that!"

"I was a big baby you know." Luka said.

"You tell me this now!" Abby cried "could have told me before we got pregnant." Luka laughed.

"I thought it'd be more fun to surprise you." He winked at her.

"Thanks Sweety."

"All right. You ready to hear the baby's heart beat for the first time?" Janet asked.

"Luka first." Abby smiled.

"You sure?" She nodded as Janet strapped her up and handed Luka the ear phones. The little bump bump filled his ears. He smiled brightly. "This is the most wonderful sound in the world." _Bump bump. Bump bump._ Luka looked at Janet; "there's an echo. How comes there's an echo?"

"What?" Abby and Janet asked at the same time.

"The baby's heartbeat is echoing." Abby snatched the earphones from Luka and placed them on her ears. Sure enough, the heartbeat was echoing.

"There's an echo." Abby said as a shiver went up her spine. "Oh my god." She said quietly.

"Let me get an ultrasound." Janet said pulling it close. 

"Is something wrong?" Luka asked Abby, but she didn't answer. Janet glanced at Luka as she turned the machine on.

"I don't think so." She smiled as she put the gel on Abby's stomach. Janet quickly got a picture on the screen. Abby looked at it. "Ah ha!" Luka stared at the screen.

"Is that....What I think I see?" Luka asked.

"Two heart beats." Abby said quietly. Luka sat down and took Abby's hand. They both stared at the screen. The babies were sucking their thumbs.

"It looks like you two are having twins." Janet smiled as she pressed print. Abby and Luka just stared at the screen not really believing they were having twins. "Usually when people find out they're having twins, they have some kind of reaction."

"Stunned is a reaction right?" Abby asked. Janet chuckled.

"Wow." Luka mumbled. Janet handed them the print out of the screen.

"Since you're having twins, I'm going to wait a couple of weeks to find out the sexes." Janet said wiping off Abby's stomach, "Now Abby, you're having a high risk pregnancy so I want to cut back a few of your hours." Abby nodded sitting up still stunned.

"All right." Abby said.

"I don't think I have to remind you to stick to your diet and pump yourself up with water do I?"

"No." Abby smiled, "Thanks Janet."

"No problem." Janet smiled leading them outside "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Abby said pulling Luka out of the office. She stared at Luka as they got into the elevator. "Are you mad or sad or depressed or something?" Luka shook his head.

"What?"

"You've been extremely nonverbal the past five minutes." Abby said, "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm the happiest man on the face of the earth right now." A smile spread across his face.

"R-Really?" Abby asked. Luka wrapped his arms around Abby. Her stomach pressed into his.

"We're having twins, Abby." He smiled hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the doors opened. and Jing-Mei walked in.

"Hey guys." She smiled, "You on today?"

"Twins." Abby and Luka said at the same time. Jing-Mei raised her eyebrow.

"Twins?"

"We're having twins!" Abby almost cried.

"Are you serious??" Jing-Mei asked, "Congratulations!!"

"Thanks." Abby smiled as the doors opened again. Luka kissed Abby's ear as the three of them stepped out.

"Go home and rest." Jing-Mei smiled, "You'll need it." Abby snickered.

"Will do, Dr. Chen." Luka linked his hand with Abby's as they stepped outside and walked to the parking lot. As they got in and drove home, their heads were full of emotions. Their hearts raced as they thought they were going to be parents of two babies.

* * *

As they laid down in bed, Luka kissed Abby's belly button.

"Did you know that babies can hear you through your belly button?" Luka asked with a smile, "It's their very own speaker."

"Oh really?" Abby smiled, "I must have missed that day of school when they said that."

"Probably." Luka smiled, "Hey guys. It's Daddy. You two need to behave in there. Don't kick mommy's internal organs too hard because she needs them." Abby chuckled softly.

"Listen to your father, kids." She smiled running her hand through his hair. He kissed her belly button again.

"I love you two." He spoke softly, "Sleep tight, little ones." He crawled back up next to Abby, "I love you too, Mrs. Kovac." She smiled.

"Good night, Love." She said as she closed her eyes.


	14. Love is a big crash

July 27, 2001 Week 17 of Pregnancy

Luka tapped his foot nervously as Janet got images of the twins on the screen. Abby smiled. She loved seeing them on there...She couldn't want to hold them in her arms.

"Okay." Janet said, "are you guys sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Abby and Luka said at the same time.

"All right." Janet said looking at the screen with a slight smile, "Twin A is a...boy."

"A boy." Abby smiled squeezing Luka's hand, "See? I told you we were having a boy." Luka chuckled softly.

"And Twin B is...Ah...It turned hold on." Janet said as she moved around on Abby's stomach, trying to find a good position, "There it is...Twin B is a girl."

"Wow." Luka smiled, "one of each." Janet rubbed off the gel.

"A perfect family." Abby smiled. Luka kissed her forehead.

"Perfect." He said softly. They were going to have a son and a daughter.

"At least we'll get it done in one pregnancy." Abby chuckled as she sat up/

"There you go." Janet laughed, "Now keep up on the fluids and keep your feet up."

"I know." Abby chuckled.

"Luka, I know how stubborn Abby can be." Janet smiled; "so make sure She drinks ten glasses of water if not more all right?"

"I got it." Luka smiled taking Abby's hand and leading her out. "See you next month, Dr. Coburn." Abby and Luka walked to the familiar elevator and got it. "Can you believe we're having one of each?" Abby smiled.

"Well, I wanted a boy and you wanted a girl so god decided to give us both what we wanted." _Danjiela and Marko_, Luka thought. He pushed out a smile.

"You have that right." They stepped off the elevator as his pager went off. He glanced down 9-1-1. "Shit."

"What is it?" Abby looked at him.

"Er is paging me."

"But it's your day off." Abby said.

"Just because it's my day off doesn't stop the traumas." Luka said digging out his car keys, "here take the car."

"We were suppose to go baby shopping." Abby said.

"I forgot. We'll do it later." Luka said handing her the keys.

"I can't even fit behind the wheel."

"Adjust the seat." Luka said, "They need me."  
"_I _need you. You promised me." Abby said shaking her head, "Whatever, Luka. Go to work on your day off. I see it's more important than your family." She turned around and walked to the doors.

"Shit, Abby." Luka said as his pager went off again.

"Bye, Luka." Abby stormed out of the hospital and to their car. "Can't even take us shopping. Fine. We don't need him. This doesn't have to be a family event. I can do it by myself." Abby unlocked the car door and put the seat back and got in.

"So, guys, mama was thinking that you should each have your own room since we have the room." Abby said pulling onto the highway, "That means two monitors, two rocking chairs...but it'll be cool."

She smiled as she made a mental checklist. Bottles. Tons of bottles. Babies go through onesies like there's no tomorrow so I need to get tons of those. Oh! Two gates to block off the stairs. I need to look into strollers. Something with a diaper bag space.

"Did I even bring my credit card?" Abby thought out loud. A car sped past her. She swerved slightly. "Watch it buster." Abby grabbed her purse off the passenger side seat and rested it on her belly. She glanced at the road before she opened her purse. "Credit card! Credit card!" She sang pulling her wallet out. She glanced back up at the road. The car two car in front of her was swerving slightly.

"Be carful idiot." She looked back down and opened her wallet. As she pulled her MasterCard out, She didn't see the swerving car crash into the guardrail and the car in front of her crash into it. She sound made her look up. "Shit!!" Abby grabbed the wheel and turned its as fast as she could, but she slammed into the cars. The last thing she hurt before she hit her head off the steering wheel was glass breaking and metal scraping again metal.

* * *

"Thank god that's over with." Kerry mumbled. Luka chuckled softly, "Thank you for coming in, Luka."

"It was nothing really." He smiled as Randi walked up to them.

"Dr. Weaver, we have multiple MVAs coming in." She said, "Drunk driver, old guy, and pregnant woman. ETA five minutes"

"All right." Kerry said, 'Lydia and Lilly clear the traumas. Looks like you cant go home yet Luka."

"That's okay." He said, "Abby has the car anyway." They walked into the ambulance bay. The hot July sun beat down on the nurses and doctors. They could hear sirens coming around the corner. Within seconds, three ambulances pulled into the bay. All the doctors spread out between the ambulances. Riley the EMT jumped out of the ambulance.

"Is this the pregnant woman?" Cleo asked running up besides the rig with Luka.

"Yeah. She's unconscious. Her Bp dropped slightly on the way. Her baby's heartbeat seems to be hanging in there. Severe head trauma." Riley said opening the back door of the ambulance helping his partner with the gurney. Luka's heart stopped.

"Oh my god." He said. It registered into his head, 'God Abby!!" He clutched her hand, "God abbey wake up!!"

"Shit." Cleo cursed, "Mark, I need you over here right now." He jogged over.

"Shit. Let's get her into the trauma now!" Mark yelled as they wheeled Abby in.

"Oh god. Oh god." Luka was terrified. _I can't lose another one. _

"Luka, you need to stay outside." Mark said.

"No. I'm staying with her." Luka said, "What's her BP? The twins BP? Let's get a fetal heart moni-"

"Luka, outside now." Mark said.

"No!"

"Malik, escort Luka outside to the waiting room or call security." Mark said. Malik nodded grabbing Luka's arm. He started to cry.

"God. Stay strong Abby! Please!" Luka cried as Malik dragged him into the hallway.

"Dr. Kovac, go into the waiting room." Malik said, "She's in good hands." Luka couldn't move. He stared into the trauma room. His wife was lying in there bloody. Malik managed to drag him to chairs and sit him down. "Stay here. I need to go back in there."

"Abby." He mumbled. It felt like the air in his lungs was sucked out. He felt like he was in total despair. Luka took in a deep breath running his hand through his hair. A few more tears slid down his face. Carter sat down next to him.

"Her and the twins will be fine." He said.

"The.... The l-last time I saw her....w-we had a fight." Luka said, "What if.."

"Don't think about the what ifs Luka," John said, "You should know that doesn't help any."

"But I need to be practical." He said. "G-God...I can't loose them." Luka started to cry in his hands. Memories of Danjiela, Jasda, and Marko flooded in his brain. He couldn't loose three more. He just couldn't. John nudged Luka. he looked up to see Mark walking down the hallway. Luka stood up. "Mark..."

"They're fine." he said. Luka let out a big sigh of relief. "She lost a lot of blood, but we replaced it. She's getting a head CT done right now. The twins are perfect."

"Thank god." He said.

"She'll be in four when she gets done with the CT." Mark said. Luka nodded.

"Th-thank you Mark." Luka said slowly walking into the room.

* * *

Luka sat by the bedside rubbing Abby's stomach until her eyes fluttered open.

"Luka?" She mumbled.

"I'm here, Sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead.

"What...What happened?" She asked.

"Well...You were in a car accident."

"The babies.."

"They're fine. You're both fine." Luka said smoothing back her hair, "You were very lucky. Your head CT was clear and you just got a few stitches in your head and arm. That's all. You gave me a scare, darling."

"I'm sorry." Abby said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Don't be sorry." Luka said, "It wasn't your fault. There was a drunk driver."

"Not that...About our little fight." Abby said, "I was being selfish. The ER needed you right then...it's your job. I know you don't care more about work than the kids. I was just being...hormonally emotional." Luka smiled.

"I really do want to go baby shopping." he said, "We'll go next week and start doing the nurseries all right?" Abby nodded slightly.

"All right."


	15. Baby Names

__

August 3, 2001 Week 18

Luka walked up the stairs as he stirred the pale blue paint in the can. He walked into his son's nursery and put the can down. He dosed the paintbrush with the paint. He started to paint close to the floor, careful not to splatter any paint on the floor. A soft whimper caught his attention.

"Abby?" He got up and walked into their daughter's nursery. Abby sat on the floor leaning against the pale yellow wall. The duckling wall border started out straight and then slanted downward. Abby was crying. "Abby what's wrong??"

"It's crooked. I thought I could fix it, but then it started to get more slanted and then more slanted and then before I knew wit I was on the f-floor!!" Abby cried. Luka chuckled helping her up.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "It's easy enough to fix."

"N-no it isn't." Abby sniffed. Luka smiled knowing it was her hormones making her cry.

"Yes it is. Look." Luka peeled the ducky border off and then reapplied it straight. He smoothed the bubbles out. "There." Abby started to cry again, "Why are you crying?"

"You did it better than me." Abby wiped her eyes, "God i'm a mess. I can't stop feeling like this."

"It's just your hormones shifting." Luka said, "and it'll all be worth it. In a few months we'll have the two most beautiful children in the world."

"I won't be fat anymore." Abby said.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant." Luka said kissing her cheek. She sniffed and nodded.

"What...What are you doing?"

"Finishing the last touches with the paint in our boys more." Luka said. Abby smiled.

"Okay. Go do that. I'll stick with easy things." She smiled.

"All right, dear. Don't forget we get your stitches out tomorrow." Luka said walking out of the nursery.

"I know." Abby rolled her eyes. She went over to a box filled with linens. She pulled out the curtains that matched the crib set they bought yesterday, white with ducks. Abby smiled as she slid the curtain onto the rod. It was all falling into place. She was going to be a mother of twins. She was going to be the best mother she could be, not like Maggie. Abby looked down when she felt her belly jumping. She smiled, "Luka, come here. Quick."

"What??" He ran in.

"They have the hiccups." Abby laughed grabbing Luka's hand and putting it on her stomach. It bounced every few seconds. Abby giggled. Luka smiled.

"What did you feed them?" He snickered.

"Nothing." She smiled wrapping her arms around Luka. "Can you believe that in twenty-two weeks we'll be parents?"

"That is if they are carried to term." Luka said "with twins, thirty-seven weeks is considered to term." Abby smiled.

"I know." She kissed his lips slightly; "you've been doing some reading haven't you?"

"Maybe." Luka smiled, "Our boy is going have yellow trim right?"

"Yup. We have some left over from painting her room." Abby said, "We need to name them soon. We cant keep and calling them him and her."

"I know. Why don't we curl up with the name books Eric and Maggie gave us and make a list tonight?" Luka smiled.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll go finish the trimming."

"Okee dokee. I'll fool around with the crib after I get these curtains hung up." Abby smiled and turned back to the window. Luka smiled as he saw her stand up on her tippy toes to hook up the curtains. She stepped back and smiled. Abby walked over to the corner where an empty crib sat. She sighed and grabbed the wrench and tightened up the screws. 

"Don't need this collapsing on you now do we?" She smiled tightening the screws. Abby went back over to the box and grabbed the duck crib set. She slid the sheet on and laid out the tiny comforter. She smiled slightly. _I'm making my daughter's bed._ She tied up the duck crib guards. After to hooked up the duck mobile up she stepped back and smiled.

"It looks great, Luka." Abby called out.

"In here too." He said.

* * *

Abby took a sip of her herbal tea as she curled up on the couch. She snuggled into Luka.

"Ready to do this?" She asked with a smile.

"Yup." Luka said, "We have to be careful choosing names. We need to run through all the nicknames they could get."

"Oh yes. I know." She smiled; "I was called Flabby Abby."

"Oh! Poor Abby." Luka smiled opening the baby name book.

"Boy names first." Abby said.

"Okay." Luka opened up to the A's and started looking. Abby bit her lip as she looked through the names.

"How about Nicholaus?" She asked.

"Sticky Nicky." Abby chuckled. "How about Dante?" Abby wrinkled her nose.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said.

"Dante Kovac. It's a nice strong name."

"Over my dead body." She smiled, "Nathan?"

"Nathan Kovac." Luka thought about it, "doesn't have a good ring to it."

"How about.... James?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"James Kovac." He said, "I like that."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, "James...Michael Kovac."

"I really like that." Abby said, "Our son, James." Luka gave Abby a hug. _He has a name._ "Now our girl...How about Mila?"

"That's cute." Abby ran the name through her head. "I'm not to good with girl's names."

"Okay...How about...Let's see..Martina."

"Smarty Marti. Farty Marti." Abby said. Luka laughed.

"Okay okay. I get it." He flipped through the baby name book scanning over all the possibilities. "How does Sasha sound?"

"Sasha?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Luka said, "Sasha Kovac."

"I really like that." Abby smiled, "Sasha Nicole Kovac." Luka smiled.

"Sasha and James Kovac." Abby put the baby name book down.

"Wow." She said, "They have names...We're going to be parents to James and Sasha."

"We _are_ parents to James and Sasha." Luka smiled giving his wife a hug. He put his hands on her belly. "Hello James and Sasha."


	16. Class

__

August 17, 2001 Week 20

Abby slowly walked into the ER. It had been a couple of weeks since she had been here and then she was on a gurney.

"Hey Abby." Chuny walked up to her, "looking good."

"Thanks." Abby rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I swallowed two watermelons. I'm only twenty weeks and my back is done in, my feet are swollen, and i'm getting strange cravings." Chuny chuckled softly.

"It comes with the territory I think." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." Abby walked up to the Admit desk, "Almira, is my husband off yet?"

"He is and he isn't." She said hanging up the phone; "He just got a trauma on his way out." Abby sighed.

"Okay. Can I sit down?" Abby asked.

"Be my guest. " Abby walked behind the desk and sat down. She moaned loudly as she got comfortable.

"Moans are like angels singing to my ears." Romano said walking up to the desk. Abby sighed. "What are you doing here, Lockhart? Aren't you an OB nurse now?"

"It's Kovac." Abby said.

"What? Oh yeah that's right...you took the plunge.... Again." Robert smiled slightly. Abby narrowed her eyes. "How is it this time around? Oh wait, I don't care."

"Dr. Romano, why don't you go pick on someone else?" Abby said trying to ignore him. Robert smiled.

"Why? Are your pregnancy hormones going to make you cry?" He chuckled softly leaning onto the desk, "is it true? Twins?" _Why even answer him? You'll give him ammo._

"Yes." Abby mumbled, "A boy and a girl."

"How sweet!!" Robert rolled his eyes; "the world is over populated enough and you decide to add two more sniffling runny nosed kids to it. I just don't understand some people."

"Same here." Abby said staring at him.

"Aren't you afraid?" Robert asked her.

"Afraid of what?" Abby crossed her arms.

"Your mother is Bipolar isn't yes?" Robert asked. Abby sighed heavily.

"Don't you have work to do, Dr. Romano?" Robert snickered at her.

"But bothering you is so much more fun." He said.

"You're not bothering me, Dr. Romano, because I could careless what you say or do because I hate you." Abby snapped. Robert stared at her.

"I should have you fired for that." He said.

"You can't fire me because I have an opinion." Abby said, "and if you do, I will talk to the board of trustees or whomever."

"Getting a little feisty now are you?" Robert smiled as Luka walked up, "Dr. Kovac, you should tame this woman of yours. She has a mouth on her. Now if you'll excuse me, some of us I have work." Robert turned around and walked away. Abby growled loudly laying her head on Luka's Chest.

"God I hate that man." She moaned. Luka kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry baby." He said, "But let's go. We have our first class don't we?"

"Yup." Abby smiled standing up. "It should be fun."

"I'd like to welcome all the parents here. Some of you I've seen before. Some of you I haven't." Melinda Carsel, the parenting teacher, stood in front of the group of expecting parents. "This class is just a class to try to prepare you for some things of labor and parenting, since children don't come with manuals. The first two weeks will be a general introduction to see where all of you are at. Then the three weeks after that will be the birth, breathing exercising, everything along those lines. First off, let's test your diapering skills. In the front, are the baby dolls. Grab one and in the case of the Kovacs, they grab two."

"Yay us." Abby smiled grabbing a baby. "Look. It's Sasha." Luka chuckled softly picking up a baby boy doll.

"They don't look like us much." He smiled.

"Oh well."

"All right parents. Take your babies to the table and station yourself in front of a diaper." Melinda said, "I will give your thirty seconds to diaper your child. Do it gently. On your marks get set...go." Abby quickly laid out the diaper and laid the baby on it. She grabbed one of the tape edges and pinned the diaper to the baby. She pulled the tape tightly and it snapped.

"Shit." She cursed and glanced over at Luka who already his baby diapered.

"Times up." Melinda said glancing at everyone's babies. "Oh Abby. Next time maybe you'll do better."

"Sure." Abby mumbled glancing at Luka's baby. "You did it better than me."

"I used to do it everyday. I have had my practice." He said. Abby sighed.

"I...I forgot." She said quietly as Melinda told them all to sit down. Luka smiled slightly. Abby sat down in one of the rows as Melinda started talking about the stereotypes parents have. Luka sat down next to Abby and put his arm around her. She pulled away from him and dropped her pretend baby.

"Oh Mrs. Kovac, be careful there." Melinda said, "You could have given your baby brain damage.' A few parents snickered. Abby grabbed the baby feeling like an idiot.

"S-Sorry." Abby mumbled. For the next, forty-five minutes, Abby sat there watching Luka do everything right. He did all the projects correctly. He answered all the questions right. Whereas Abby did everything wrong.

"Well, I hope to see most of you next week. We'll be learning about the different birthing options." Melinda smiled. Abby quickly stood up and passed the baby in. "Abby, don't worry. Next week you'll do better. Everyone has an off day."

"Sure. Whatever." Abby mumbled. Luka thanked Melinda and ran and caught up with Abby.

"Abby, are you okay?" Luka asked. She turned to him with tears streaming down her face.

"I c-can't do this Luka." Abby cried, "I just can't."

"Can't do what?" Luka asked not liking seeing her cry.

"This whole motherhood thing. I j-just can't. You saw me in there. I can't do it." Abby said, "I'm going to mess up and you'll be disappointed in me." Luka shook his head.

"Stop that, Abby, right now. Number one, stop saying you can't because you can. You can do whatever you set your mind to. That's one reason I love you." Luka said, "number two; there's no bone in me that could ever be disappointed in you. Everyone makes mistakes. Every parent makes mistakes, but you learn as you go along. You shouldn't be like this. You handle babies everyday of your life. You know how to bathe them, diaper them, feed them.."

"But it's different when it's your own kids, Luka." Abby said, "I don't...."

"You don't what Abby?" Abby bit her lip, not wanting to look at Luka.

"I.... I don't want to be like Maggie." She said quietly.

"That is what this is all about? Maggie?" Luka asked. Abby nodded slowly.

"I...I want to give James and Sasha the best lives possible, b-but what if I freak out. What if I turn out to be like Maggie?" Abby cried. Luka wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"You will give James and Sasha the best life possible. You're not doing this alone. You have me." Luka spoke softly, "You're not Maggie nor will you ever be. You're Abby. You're my wife. You're the mother of my children and I love you. Don't worry about loosing it or whatever because parenthood is very over whelming, but you have me."

"I-I know." Abby said quietly.

"Good." He said smoothing back her hair. Luka looked at her, "How does grilled chicken and ice cream sound?" Abby smiled slightly.

"Sounds wonderful." She said.

"Good, because that's what I'm making for dinner, well not the ice cream...you know what I mean." Luka smiled. Abby wiped away her drying tears.

"I'm sorry for being such a dork."

"You're not a dork; you're just pregnant." Luka laughed.

"Hey!" Abby playfully slapped him.

"Come on Sweety." He put his arm around her shoulders, "Let's go home."


	17. For Them

__

August 31, 2001

Week 22 of pregnancy

Happiness is something that comes into our lives through doors we don't even remember leaving open. ~Rose Lane

Abby whimpered loudly in the dark. The pain was so intense. She took a deep breath in as Luka massaged her leg thoroughly. 

"It's okay, Abby." Luka mumbled, "Flex your ankle around."

"It hurts." Abby whimpered as she flexed her ankle. Luka rubbed her leg down.

"It's a leg cramp of course it hurts." Lukas aid, "how is it getting?"

"It's little better." Abby said lying down on the bed. 

"Good." Luka yawned; "you need to drink more milk."

"I know. I know." Abby mumbled. "It's gone."

"Good." Luka yawned crawling back beside her. "Gotta get up in a few hours."

"Sleep tight." Abby said and kissed his cheek. She cuddled him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The feeling of having her bladder sat upon woke Abby up. She glanced at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Luka had already been at work for four hours. She could get used to this maternity leave thing. Abby quickly went to the bathroom before she exploded.

"Ahhhh." Abby smiled as she washed her hands, "Now Momma feels better." She slowly walked downstairs and to the kitchen. "We want food. We want food. Tr la la la. We want food." 

Abby chuckled softly as she started to cut some fruit for a fruit salad. She was starved and needed a lot of food. She was sure she could finish this whole bowl today. She put it in the refrigerator to chill. She grabbed a few eggs and started to scramble them. As Abby ate, she moaned with pleasure.

"This is orgasmicly good." Abby chuckled softly as she finished off her large meal. She glanced around the kitchen. _I need to clean this house. It's filthy. I can't live in filth._

Abby slowly got up. Her back hurt slightly. She pressed the dishwasher's button to start the dishes already in it. She walked out into the hallway and stubbed her toe on a paint can.

"God damn it!" She cursed. Abby grabbed the three stacked paint cans in frustration. "Ohh heavy." She mumbled carrying the heavy cans to the garage. Luka had left the garage door open and a cool breeze washed over Abby. She smiled softly. She hasn't been getting many hot flashes, but the Late August heat was getting to her. She put two of the paint cans down and put one on the shelf. She picked up the other two and placed them side by side. A small pain shot through her abdomen. It made her stop slightly until she noticed the garage was filthy.

"We haven't even lived here a year and already our house is a mess." Abby mumbled to herself. She walked over to a pile of boxes and started to sort through them. Another pain shot through her stomach. "Shit." She dropped a box and leaned against the wall. The pain was very intense. She took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled heavily. The pain subsided.

"Abby?" She looked over to the Garage door. She sighed heavily and stood up.

"Do you have some kind of sonar, Richard?" She asked walking up to he ex-husband, "How did you find my house?"

"I asked around." He glanced down at her stomach. "You're pregnant...Very pregnant."

"Twenty-two weeks with twins." She said crossing her arms.

"Hummm.... You said you never wanted kids." Richard said.

"Not with you. I wasn't about to bring a child into that kind of life." Abby said. Richard chuckled slightly.

"All right. Now the babies just have to deal with a recovering alcohol for a mother and a bipolar grandmother." Richard said, "God knows what's on their father's side." Abby shook her head in disbelief.

"Did you come here to fight Richard?" She asked.

"Actually no." Richard said. "I know I don't have to pay alimony anymore-"

"Like you ever did." Richard chuckled softly.

"Like I ever did, but I was thinking...If you want to go back to school...I'll finish paying for it like we agreed." He said. Abby stared at him.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"To say sorry for that time at the hospital." Richard said, "I was drinking and I was out of line."

"You were extremely out of line and if Luka finds you here...You'll be in trouble." Abby said rubbing her back. Richard smiled.

"I know." Richard said, "But he's at work and I'm just going to stay for a few minutes. Can I come in?" Abby hesitated for a moment. This was the guy who screwed with her life.

"Only for a few minutes." She said walking into the kitchen. Richard followed behind her.

"This is a nice house." He said.

"Thank you." Abby said, "It took us awhile to find the perfect one but when we saw this one it just called out to us." Richard chuckled softly.

"It's very beautiful." He sat down at the kitchen table. "Pregnancy looks good on you." Abby narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What something to drink? Tea? Water? Juice?" She asked.

"I can get myself water." Richard said, "Where are the cups?"

"In the cupboard above the sink. If you'll excuse me, Mother Nature makes frequent stops here." She chuckled and walked to the bathroom. Abby couldn't believe Richard was in her kitchen. She closed her eyes and leaned back as she sat down. There was still a dull pain in her abdomen. She took in a slow breath and grabbed some toilet paper when she noticed the blood. Her underwear had spots of blood on them. "God." She mumbled and stood up; there was blood in the toilet. "Oh god." She shook slightly with fear. She opened the door and stood in the doorway. "R-Richard?"

"Yeah?" He walked out into the hallway. Abby clutched her stomach protectively.

"C-Can you bring me to the hospital?" She asked, "Something is wrong with the twins." Richard stared at her.

"Yeah...sure. Come on." He said.

* * *

"Lydia, make sure the guy in five stays in restraints." Luka said, "He's broken out of three sets already so we have two on him."

"Um...Thanks." Lydia said.

"No problem." Luka chuckled going to the admit desk. Randi looked up.

"Dr. Kovac, you have a message." She said blowing a bubble.

"And what would my message be?" He asked.

"Ah...Dr. Coburn wanted you upstairs because Abby's there." Luka's head shot up.

"Abby's there?? IS she okay??" Luka jumped up.

"I don't know. She didn't say." Randi said. Luka bolted out of the Er and up to the fifth floor. His heart pounded the whole time. He panted as he made his way to the Maternity desk. "Pat...Abby...Where is she?"

"She's in three." Pat said. Luka ran quickly to three and burst through the door. Abby laid in the hospital bed, looking cold and scared.

"Abby, what happened??" Abby immediately sighed with relief when she saw him.

"I-I don't know. I w-was cramping and there was blood." Abby said, "Janet just left the room." He kissed her forehead.

"It'll be all right." Luka said taking her head. "How did you get here?"

"I drove her." Luka turned around to see Richard. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm just going to wait outside." Richard quickly left. Luka turned back to Abby. 

"Richard was there?" He asked. Abby sighed.

"He wanted to talk to me about my tuition." She said rubbing her belly. Luka nodded not caring about Richard. Janet walked into the room.

"Glad you're here, Dr. Kovac."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It appears Abby went into pre-term labor." Janet said.

"She's only twenty-two weeks!"

"Yes I know. It happens with high-risk pregnancy. So, we're giving her some magnesium to stop the contractions." Janet said, "The thing that concerns me is Abby's blood pressure is elevated. We caught it in time, but if we didn't it could have developed into pre-eclampsia."

"B-But the babies are all right, right?" Abby asked not liking to word pre-eclampsia.

"For now they are." Janet said, "You're in a high-risk pregnancy Abby. You have to take care of yourself. I thought that after the accident you would be doing that."

"I am taking care of myself." Abby muttered.

"Why did this happen?" Luka asked. Janet cleared her thraot.

"It could have been caused by a number of things, stress, over working herself; a lot of things could have done it."

"Oh god." Abby started to cry. Luka ran his hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my entire fault." She sniffed.

"Why? No...No It's not." Luka said trying to sooth her.

"Yes it is Luka. I was cleaning. I was lifting Paint cans and boxes even though I was in pain. I-I just wanted to clean the house because it was messy." Abby sniffed. Luka sighed heavily.

"You should have waited until I got home." He said, "I could do those things."

"Abby, listen to me." Janet said, "I'm putting you on full bed rest. You're having a high-risk pregnancy. Your changes of miscarrying are greater than a singleton pregnancy. I want you and the babies healthy. So promise me you'll stay in bed and drink plenty of water. I don't want to se another emergency until you're getting ready to have these babies. Do you understand me?" Abby nodded slowly.

"All I want is for the twins to stay healthy." Abby said, "I'd do anything for them."

"Good." Janet said. It scared Abby that she could have lost the twins. She knew she had to take care of herself. She wanted to give birth to two healthy babies. _I can do this. I can stay in bed for another couple of months and keep myself healthy. For them. Anything for them._


	18. My Thoughts

__

September 21, 2001

Week 25

When I approach a child, he inspires in me two sentiments: tenderness for what he is, and respect for what he may become. ~Louis Pasteur

I'm going to be a father again and that terrifies me beyond recognition. How can I bring two more souls into this horrible world? A world of terror, war, and ignorance...How can I do it?

I'm going to be a father again and that makes me the happiest man on this Earth. To hold my babies, to rock them asleep, to sooth them when they're upset, makes me feel so amazing. They'll be coming into a wonderful home. A home of love, happiness, and Pleasure. I can't wait to do it.

I never thought my heart could be filled again. After loosing my previous family, there was a giant hole in my heart. Emptiness was all I knew. Then I met Abby and we started a family. Love and happiness is all I know now. I will never forget my other family. How can I? But I am moving on. I am in the next chapter of my life.

As I look at Abby lying in bed, Sometimes I can't help to feel guilty. She looks like she's thirty-three weeks pregnant. She looks hot and tired of this already. Her ankles are swollen. Her back hurts. She gets leg cramps. Why? Because I got her pregnant.

I know She's happy about this pregnancy, but sometimes I feel like she hates me for it. I actually can't blame her. A singleton pregnancy is hard enough the first time around, but adorable pregnancy for your first is tough and Abby hasn't had an easy pregnancy. It'll all be worth it though.

I am looking forward to the day when I hold James and Sasha in my arms for the very first time. To have them take hold of my finger and yawn. To see those big blue or brown eyes look up at me. The first look your child gives you warms you to the core. You can't help to cry. You help create this beautiful creature. This child was made out of love.

I am beyond happy and excited. I find myself counting down the days to your due date. For Abby's sake I hope you're not late. I know this pregnancy will get more tiring, but it'll be worth it.

I'm going to be a father again. It's the best job in the world. You don't get paid in money, but you get paid is something much more priceless.... Love.

"Luka?" Abby looked up from her pillow at her husband at the desk.

"I'm sorry, Darling." He said, "did I wake you?"

"No." Abby mumbled, "What are you doing?"

"Oh...just writing down a few of my thoughts." Luka smiled shutting the notebook and getting into bed.

"What kind of thoughts?" Abby asked rubbing his hand as he placed it on her stomach. 

"Thoughts on becoming a father again." He said.

"Oh." Abby said, "does it scare you?"

"Sometimes." He spoke softly closing his eyes.

"Me too." She said.

"We're going to do a great job, baby. So there's no need to worry. He mumbled

"I know we will." Abby said falling sleep. That night, Luka held Abby close to him. Feeling every movement, every breath, and every baby kick. He loved every minute of it.


	19. Midnight Run

__

October 5, 2001

Week 27

A flower has to go through a lot of dirt before it can bloom. ~Unknown

"Luka.... Luka, wake up." Abby shook Luka forcefully. He stirred slightly. "Luka, wake up now!!" He sat straight up.

"Mmph! What? Are the babies okay?" He yawned.

"Yes yes. They're fine." Abby said.

"Then why are you waking me up?" Luka said laying back down. Abby tugged at his arm.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Then go get something to eat."

"No." Abby whimpered 'I want some Chocolate Cherry Cordial Ice cream and we don't have any."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Luka mumbled, "it's one o'clock in the morning."

"Can you go to the store and get some?" Abby asked.

"And I'll say this again. It's one o'clock in the morning." Luka said wrapping the blanket around him.

"Please." Abby begged.

"No." Luka said. Abby sniffed slightly.

"I-I was just hungry.... But...Fine." Abby lay back down with a heavy sigh. Luka growled slightly and sat up.

"Chocolate Cherry Cordial?" Luka asked putting his slippers on. Abby smiled brightly.

"Yes." She said as Luka stood up and grabbed his wallet. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." Luka yawned and walked downstairs. Abby lay down and smiled. _Success._

* * *

Luka rubbed his eyes as he grabbed a cart. The florescent lights seemed eerie t one o'clock in the he morning. The aisles were empty. There was only one cashier and bagger and they were sitting on the register chatting. Luka yawned loudly as he made his way to the ice cream aisle. He stood in front of the case.

"Chocolate.... Ah...Cherry cordial." He mumbled.

"Here it is." Luka turned to see a tired man grabbing the tub f ice cream.

"Thanks." The man looked Luka up and down.

"Nice slippers." He chuckled. Luka blushed slightly.

"I was in a hurry."

"You're wife pregnant?" Luka nodded, "Mine too. She's thirty weeks with our third. How about you?"

"Ah...twenty-seven weeks with twins." Luka said putting the ice cream in his cart.

"Wow. Good luck, man." He said, "Our first pregnancy was a double pregnancy. I'm Trevor by the way." He extended his hand. Luka smiled and shook it.

"Luka." He said as they walked down the aisle. "These are our first kids."

"Twins are great." Trevor smiled, "We had two girls. How about you?"

"One of each." He said putting the ice cream on the register.

"Wow. That's great. A built in perfect family." Trevor smiled, "Want some advice?" Luka chuckled softly.

"Sure."

"Get some help. I'm not talking about a nanny or anything, but Sarah and I joined a Parenting twins support group and it's really great. We have play dates sometimes." Trevor said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's great to be able to relate to other parents." He said, "A lot of singleton parents don't understand multiples." Trevor said, "If you want, I can give you my number, if you need anything or whatever. My twins are three now, but I remember what it was like and Sarah and I am always glad to help."

"Wow. Yeah. That'd be really great." Luka smiled paying for his ice cream.

"Great." Trevor wrote his phone number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Luka, "Call anytime. Play date, questions, need a guys night out, I don't care." Luka chuckled.

"Thanks." He said.

"It was nice meeting you. I'm sure I'll see you around here soon. Sarah always has me on midnight runs. You better get used to it." Luka smiled.

"I will."

* * *

Luka walked cautiously into the bedroom.

"Abby?" She turned around.

"Did you get the ice cram?" She asked. Luka smiled and sat down on the bed. He handed her the tub and a spoon, "Ooooh. Yummy." She shoved a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. "Oh this is so frigging good!" Luka chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, "When I was at the store. I met a guy with three-year-old twins. We talked a little bit and he gave me his number just in case we needed tot talk and ever wanted to have a play date." Abby shook her head.

"The twins aren't even born yet and you're already setting up play dates." She smiled; "did you guys swap recipes as well?"

"Yes. He had this fabulous recipe for fillet mignon." Luka lisped, "and then we exchanged decorating tips."

"Very funny. You're pushing the envelope there, Kovac." She said. Luka chuckled. "My husband getting guys numbers at a super market at one o'clock in the morning. That's a very scary thing."

"So, are these midnight runs going to be an annual thing?" He asked.

"They will be if you don't close that smart mouth of yours." Abby said biting into a large frozen cherry. Luka smiled.

"I'm sure I can find something else to occupy my mouth with." Luke said wrapping his arm around Abby's belly. Abby put the half-gone ice cream down.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, "What exactly would you be doing?"

"Let's see...Maybe a little bit of this." Luka kissed Abby's cheek

"I see." She smiled, "Go on."

"Well, maybe a little of this." Luka nibbled at her ear.

"Mmmm hmmmm. That could work." Abby said, "What else do you have?"

"I was going to try this." Luka leaned over and kissed Abby softly on her lips. She smiled slightly.

"Now, I do like that." She mumbled as she deepened the kiss. Luka parted his lips welcoming her tongue. He could taste the sweet ice cream still lingering on her mouth. He smiled slightly covering them with the blanket. "What else do you have?"

"How about this?"

"Mmmm....Oh Luka."


	20. Sighs

__

October 19, 2001

Week 29

Children . . . they string our joys, like jewels bright, upon the thread of years. ~Edward A. Guest

Luka ran his hands slowly down Abby's back massaging her skin. Lately her back ached every time she moved. Luka massaged her lower back. Abby moaned loudly as he hit the right spot.

"God, Luka. Right there." She moaned, "Harder...Oh yes." Luka laughed slightly.

"If anyone walked past our room, they'd think we were having sex." Luka said.

"And then they'd look in and see that I'm pregnant and say, Oh Sex got them into this mess and leave." Abby snickered as Luka continued to massage her. "Can you put my shoes on for me?"

"I don't think they will fit me." Luka said.

"Hardy har har." Abby rolled her eyes as Luka got up and got her shoes. Abby looked in the mirror. "God I look like I'm thirty-five weeks pregnant."

"You're carrying twins." He said kneeling down in front of her as he slid her shoes onto her swollen feet. "We don't have to go if we don't have to."

"No no. Trevor and Sarah are waiting for us and there is going to be food." Abby chuckled softly. Luka stood up and smiled at her.

"Yes lots of food and three-year-old twins." He said, "We can see how they handle having three year old twins." He helped Abby up. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh fun." She chuckled. "I can hardly wait."

* * *

The three-year-old blond twins ran screaming down the hallway as Trevor opened the door.

"Abby, Luka, welcome to our loud home." He smiled; "Sarah is in the kitchen resting her feet."

"That sounds wonderful." Abby said as Trevor led them into the kitchen. Sarah sat in a corner reading a book. She was about thirty-two weeks pregnant, but a little smaller than Abby. "Sar, look who's here." She looked up from her book.

"You must be Abby and Luka. I'd come greet you but my back is done in."

"Mine too." Abby said.

"Child, come sit down right here. The men can take care of lunch." Sarah chuckled as the twins screamed their way into the kitchen. "Kelsey! Kennedy! Knock that screaming off."

"Yes, mommy." Kennedy said quietly before Kelsey grabbed her and ran back into the living room.

"Are they always that energetic?" Abby asked. Sarah laughed.

"Lord yes." Sarah aid, "Everyone said it was going to get easier...some stuff got easier, but some stuff got harder. Trevor tells me you're having one of each."

"That's right." Abby boasted.

"Any names picked out?" Sarah asked taking a sip of her water.

"James and Sasha." She said.

"Nice names. It was hard for us to pick the twins names so we each chose one." Sarah said, "It just happened that we both picked K's."

"Kelsey and Kennedy are cute names."

"Thanks." Sasha said, "They're not usually this hyper. They have their moment of.....When they sleep." Abby chuckled softly.

"Do twins really have that twin speak thing?" Abby asked.

"Oh yes." Sarah said. "I'll walk into a room and the girls will be holding hands and humming. It is very freaky the first few times."

"Ooh I bet." Abby said glancing around the kitchen seeing if the food was ready yet.

"Are James and Sasha going to have separate rooms?" Abby nodded

"Yeah we just finished their nurseries." Sarah nodded.

"It might be a little tough at first...separating them." Sarah said, "They've been together for many months, stuck together. They might find it scary with out them."

"Oh." Abby said quietly, "Well.... We'll have them in a bassinet the first week or two so that they can get used to the world." Sarah nodded.

"Cool. Of course. James and Sasha might be completely ready to be separated." She laughed. "Get me the hell away from Sasha. She kicks too hard!!"

"That she's does." Abby smiled, "I think she'll be a soccer player."

"Don't worry, in the next few weeks, they won't be moving as much anymore because they're going to be getting so cramped." Sarah said, "I remember how scared I was something happened but my doctor was like ah brainiac, they have no space." Abby chuckled.

"I know. I'm an OB nurse." She said, "So, I asked my boss like all the questions I have forgotten the answers to." Sarah chuckled softly.

"I suppose that can help."

"So, do you guys know what you're having?" Abby asked.

"Another girl." Sarah said, "Kathleen Rose. Another K we thought we should stick with K's."

* * *

Luka cut some cucumbers and Trevor grilled some chicken.

"So, twins..." Luka said, "Are they really this hard?" Trevor glanced out the window watching Kelsey and Kennedy climbing on their jungle gym.

"Hard isn't the word." Trevor said with a smile, "It's amazing really. Overwhelming also. Seeing these two lives you had created. It is tiring, but it's rewarding. Although there are like two hundred diapers a week, about a hundred and fifty bottles of formula a week, and let's not get started on the laundry." Trevor chuckled

"Wow." Luka said starting on the tomatoes. 

"And don't let pride take you down." Trevor said, "That's what happened with Sarah and I. We claimed that we didn't need help and that we could do it ourselves, but we were wrong. We needed someone to watch the girls so we could sleep." Trevor dished up the chicken as Luka tossed the salad. "We you need help ask for it. Don't be ashamed."

"I'm excited." Luka said.

"And you have every right to be." He said, "It's tiring at first but you'll get into the swing of things, get a schedule and things will work out. All right. Let's go feed these women."

* * *

Luka slowly helped Abby up the stairs and into their bed. She looked at Luka.

"So, you met him in the ice cream aisle." She said with a smile.

"Yup. Didn't you like him?" Luka asked taking her shoes off.

"Yeah. He was cool." Abby said, "Sarah was just a little weird and the twins were...weird too."

"Weird in a Let's get caller ID and screen our calls weird or Weird in an it'll take some time to become best friends weird?" Luka asked. Abby chuckled loudly laying down.

"I vote that later one." Abby took Luka's hands and put it on her almost busting belly. "Soon, Luka. We're going to be parents soon."

"Very soon." Luka said snuggling next to Abby, "Are you excited?"

"Words can't even describe it." Abby said, "I don't even know what to think. I'm going to be a mother. It's so weird. I don't think it's really sunken in."

"When you hold them in your arms for the first time..." Luka flashed back to when he held Jasna for the first time. Her huge brown eyes looking back up at him. The first glimpse of this world was of him, her loving father. The last glimpse of the world was of her father, her loving and fearful father.

"Luka?" Abby touched his cheek. He came back to reality.

"Huh? What?" He shook his head.

"Where did you go off to, love?" She asked.

"No where." Luka said kissing her belly.

"Croatia?" Abby asked knowing that's what he was thinking of. He nodded slowly. She sighed slightly. "I bet they were beautiful."

"They were." He said sadly. Abby brushed his hair away from his face.

"James and Sasha will be beautiful too." Luka smiled at Abby.

"If they have your nose, they will be."

"And if they have your eyes, they'll be gorgeous." Abby said. Luka kissed her nose.

"Just like their mother." Abby smiled snuggling into Luka. 'You tired?"

"Extremely." Abby yawned. He kissed her head.

"Good night, Darling. In the morning, we'll get the hospital bag ready." Luka said. Abby only mumbled as she dozed off. Luka smiled as he brushed her hair tenderly. He loved this woman so much. Soon, they would have a complete family. Luka smiled as he soon fell asleep with his wife.


	21. My Thoughts prt 2

October 26, 2001

Week 30

We can't give our children the future, strive though we may to make it secure. But we can give them the present. ~Kathleen Norris

__

I can't believe I'm going to be your mother. That word scares the hell out of me. Mother. I'm going to be responsible for someone's life other than my own. I'm going to be the mother of twins. Twins lives in my hands. I am scared as hell.

What if I turn out to be like Maggie? I suppose that is my greatest fear. Things could get really stressful from me and I'll snap. I'll just snap like a twig and be like my mother. She was never a mother to me. I can't think like this. I don't have the disease. I am normal.

This whole thing is still so very strange to me and it's almost over. Feeling you growing inside of me is such a surreal feeling. Feeling you kick, feeling you play, feeling you get the hiccups...Those are so amazing. I have two little lives inside of me.

I never wanted to be a mother. I never wanted to be a wife and here I am a mother and a wife. I am looking forward to the day I give birth to you. I know there will be pain, but I know when I hold you for the first time. Nothing else will matter but the two of you. I have been in the room for many deliveries, but I know it'll be different when it's me.

This whole thing is still so overwhelming. I thought I'd get into the swing of things, but I was wrong. Everything is still so very confusing. I know that will never stop. I know even after the two of you move out, I'll still be confused and worried. It's a maternal thing I think.

What are my dreams for you? That's a tough one. Of course I would want you to be rich and successful but not if you were miserable. I want you to be happy. If you're happy being a garbage man or if you're happy being a high profile lawyer then go for it. I want you to follow your dreams. My dream used to be not to be like Maggie. My dream now is for the two of you to be happy.

I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother of two beautiful children. Seeing you on the ultrasound sends shivers up my spine. I can tell your father is just as excited as I am.

It's hard for me sometimes to think about his previous family because I know it hurt him a lot to loose then, but I hope I can alleviate some of that pain. I hope when he sees the two of you, he'll remember why he was put on this earth. He'll be a great Father. I just know he'll be. 

Abby glanced over at Luka from the computer. He was sitting in bed reading a book. She smiled sweetly and turned back to the computer.

"Luka?" She said spell checking her page. He glanced up from the pages.

"Do you need help back to bed?" Abby chuckled softly.

"In a second." She said, "What's going through you're head right now?"

"Well, I really hope that Charles doesn't turn out to be the killer, but I think he will be. Mandy will be heart broken though because they just got engaged." Luka said. Abby laughed.

"I didn't mean from your book," She said, "I mean...We're going to be parents anytime soon. What's running through your head?" Luka put the book down.

"Pure terror and exhilaration." He said. Abby smiled slightly.

"Okay, thanks." Abby turned back to the computer.

_Yes, Luka is going to be a really good father. He'll be amazing, fantastic, and wonderful. You two are really lucky you have a father like him and I hope you'll feel the same way about me._

Abby shut the computer off and slowly got up. Luka put the book down and helped Abby into bed. She laid down on her left side as Luka pulled the blanket over her.

"Good night, Abs." Luka smiled kissing her forehead as she yawned.

"Night, Luka." She mumbled.


	22. Hospital Visit

__

November 9, 2001

Week 32

The people who make a difference are not the ones with the credentials, but the ones with the concern. ~Max Lucado

Abby shifted slightly in the bed. She was still sound asleep, but her dreams were slowly being disturbed. A dull pain shook her awake. She slowly opened her eyes as a pain ached in her lower abdomen. She glanced at the clock as it faded. _Just be achiness please._ Abby took in a deep breath and four minutes later the pain came back a bit more painful. _Shit._ She slowly shook Luka.

"Luka, wake up." She said slowly sitting up.

"Get five cc's of Morphine." He mumbled. Abby smiled slightly shaking him a little rougher.

"Luka, wake up now. I'm having contractions." She said. He eyes shots open.

"What?" Abby grabbed Luka's hand as another pain shot through her stomach. He sat straight up, "Oh my god. It's time???"

"I think so." Abby said. Luka jumped up running his hand through his hair.

"Okay....Okay. Shoes I need shoes...and pants." Luka quickly ran around the room getting dressed. Abby smiled slightly lugging herself up. "Hospital bag...Where's the hospital bag??" He ran to the closet and grabbed the small diaper bag that they had filled with things Abby might need at the hospital when the big day had arrived. "Jacket...I need jacket...Cold outside." He ran down the stairs. Abby sighed slipping her slippers on.

"Ah...Luka, forgetting something?" She smiled rubbing her belly. She heard the front door shut and the car pulling out of the driveway. "Oh Luka." Abby smiled walking down the stairs. The simple task of walking down the stairs had become an adventure the past couple of weeks. She slowly made her way down and to the front door. She grabbed her jacket and slid it o. She walked out on the porch and waited for Luka to realize she wasn't in the car.

If it were about ten degrees cooler, the sky would have opened up and covered Chicago with a blanket of snow. Abby was thankful though that they didn't have to speed to the hospital in a blizzard. She leaned against the door massaging her hips and took a deep breath in. She glanced down the street and saw the car coming back. It screeched in front of the house and Luka jumped out.

"Oh god Abby i'm so sorry." He ran to her side taking her hand. Abby laugh lightly.

"It's okay, Luka." She said walking towards the car, "Let's just get to the hospital." Luka helped her into the car and ran into the driver's seat and sped down the street.

"How are the contractions?"

"They aren't very regular, but very intense." Abby said taking a deep breath in as another one came.

"Do you think you're dilated?"

"I don't know." She smiled; "I couldn't really check myself."

"Right. Well we'll be there in five minutes." Luka said driving white knuckled. Abby smiled slightly. "We're having a baby Abby."

"Two babies." Abby corrected him. Luka smiled at her taking her hand.

"We're having two babies." Luka pressed down on the gas pedal as Abby had another contraction and squeezed his hand. She breathed deeply.

"God, that one hurt."

"I know, Baby." Luka said as he screeched into the parking lot. He immediately jumped out of the car and helped Abby out. She walked through the door and Luka ran into the ER and grabbed a wheelchair from Kerry, "I need this."

"Are you on?" She asked.

"No. Abby's having the babies." Luka ran back to Abby's side leaving Kerry stand there.

"Good luck!" She called out. Luka pulled the wheelchair up next to help and helped her sit down in it. Luka smiled at her as they got into the Elevator.

"How do you feel now?" He asked.

"I don't know." Abby said closing her eyes. "This is happening too fast. They were supposed to wait a few more weeks." Luka smiled and kissed the top of her head as the doors opened up to the maternity floor. Pat saw Luka rolled Abby in and rushed to her side.

"Is it time?" Pat asked.

"I don't know. My water hasn't broken yet but I've been having painful contractions." Abby said. Pat patted her head.

"Okay. Let's get you in five and see how you're doing." Pat smiled, "Sydney, page Dr. Coburn." Pat rolled Abby into room five. "You think you can get on the bed yourself."

"I'm not an invalid." Abby said slowly standing up. She took a deep breath in and whimpered slightly, "Luka, can you help me?"

"Sure, baby." Luka took her hand and helped her up onto the bed.

"Okay lets get you all set up and I'll check to see how much you've dilated." Pat smiled, "Let's get an IV in."

"Luka, you do it." Abby said.

"Its okay, i've put them in before." Pat smiled.

"I don't care! I want Luka to do it!" Abby snapped.

"Okay. I'll do it." Luka said taking Abby's hand in his and found a vein. He pricked it and stuck the IV in. He taped it up. "There."

"Thanks honey." Abby said closing her eyes as Pat checked her dilation progress. 

"You're only about two centimeters along." Pat said taking her gloves off. Janet walked into the room.

"Hello Abby. A little early, aren't we?" Janet smiled getting her gloves on. Abby only nodded. "Let's see...When was her last contraction?"

"About ten minutes ago." Pat said, "She's been very irregular."

"Let me check you're water, Abby." Janet said. Luka took Abby's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Humm.... Doesn't look like it has any intention f breaking tonight."

"What do you mean?" Luka asked.

"Abby's in false labor."

"No. No I'm not." Abby said, "The contractions hurt really badly." Janet looked at Abby.

"And where were these contractions happening?"

"In my lower abdomen...Oh." Abby sighed, "Right." Janet smiled softly.

"When you start feeling them in your lower back, you'll know it's the real thing." She said, "and trust me when those contractions start, these will feel like nothing."

"Thanks Janet." Abby rolled her eyes. 

"I want to keep you here for an hour of so just to keep an eye on you okay?"

"All right." Abby smiled.

* * *

Abby sighed heavily with boredom as Janet walked into the room.

"Okay...Everything looks fine and it was just false labor." She said, "So you can go home. I'll see you back here for the real thing." Abby smiled.

"Thanks Janet." Abby said. She looked at Luka, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Luka asked taking her IV out.

"For getting your hopes up about having the twins now." Abby said.

"Baby, we aren't due until January, so i'm glad we didn't have them right now or they'd have to stay on the NICU longer. Next month we'll start worrying about the labor and birth." Luka said, "This was just a test to keep us in check for the real thing."

"Just try to promise me one thing Luka."

"Anything for you." Abby smiled at him.

"When the big day really comes, don't forget me again." Abby said standing up. Luka chuckled.

"You're not going to let me forget that one are you?"

"Never in a million years." Abby said, "I'll be telling our grandchildren how you forgot me."

"Thanks, Abby."

"Anything for you." She winked at him.


	23. Thanksgiving

__

Week 34

When you can't have what you want, it's time to start wanting what you have. _~Kathleen A. Sutton_

Luka tentatively stitched up his drunken patient who was passed out. The patient has walked through a late glass window. Luka hate doing stitches but there was nothing else to do. Carter walked into the room.

"Hey Kovac." He smiled Luka glanced up. _You have thing for my wife, get away._

"Hey." Luka said.

"Are you and Abby doing anything tomorrow?" Carter asked.

"Just sitting around probably." Luka said finishing up a stitch, "That's all we do now."

"But tomorrow's Thanksgiving." Carter said.

"The one with the turkey and pilgrims?" Luka asked. Carter chuckled.

"Yeah." He said, "Ah...Gamma is having this big Carter Thanksgiving. It's basically a big charity press gala and it would be nice to have a couple friends there." Luka looked at Carter.

"You asking Abby and I?" Carter nodded, "Is Richard going to be there?"

"Abby told you huh?" Luka smiled slightly.

"She even told be about the letting the air out of the tire." Luka said starting on another stitch.

"There will be cranberry sauce." Carter smiled trying to entice Luka. He chuckled softly.

"Sure. We'd be delighted." He said.

"Great." Carter smiled.

* * *

"No!" Abby cried, "I am not going!"

"Why not?" Luka said, "There's going to be food."

"Look at me, Luka." Abby said. Luka cocked his eyebrow. "When you go to a Carter function you're suppose to get dressed up and there's no way I have anything elegant enough to wear there."

"Maybe you can wear your wedding dress this time." Luka chuckled.

"It's not fun, Luka." Abby frowned. "I can't go looking like this."

"Like what?" Luka asked.

"Like this! I'm fat and grotesque." Abby said.

"No you're not!" Luka cried, "You're gorgeous, Abby."

"You're just saying that." Abby said, "I don't want to go." Luka sighed heavily.

"Fine. I guess I have to return this." Luka grabbed a black bag from the closet. Abby eyed it curiously.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just something I bought for you to wear to the dinner." Luka said knowing it was killing her with curiostoty. Abby shifted slightly.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Why would you want to do that if your not going to wear it?" Luka asked.

"Maybe I'll go." Abby said, "let me see."

"Fine fine." Luka smiled unzipping the bag and taking out a dazzling rose-colored dress. Abby smiled happily.

"It's beautiful, Luka." Abby said.

"I know. Too bad you're not going to wear it." Luka said zippering it up.

"Wait." Abby cried. Luka glanced up with a smirk. "I want to go."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I knew you would change your mind once you saw the dress." Abby frowned at Luka.

"You are an evil evil man, but I love you." She chuckled as Luka handed her the dress.

* * *

"Good evening, Dr. and Mrs. Kovac." Millicent Carter smiled as they walked into the parlor.

"Good evening, Mrs. Carter." Abby said politely.

"Let Angela take your coats." Millicent said as Luka took Abby's jacket off. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Just some water for me thank you." Abby smiled.

"Same here." Luka smiled taking Abby's hand. It was certainly upper crust here. _Luka, you're a doctor you should feel comfortable here. Yeah but I don't play the stock market and have a wife named Muffy who plays tennis._

"Luka. Abby." John walked into the room. Abby smiled finally seeing someone she recognized.

"Hey Carter." She smiled.

"Hi Carter." Luka said glancing around the room spotting Romano. "What is he doing here?"

"Oh...ah...Romano likes to smooze it to try to get more money for the hospital." John said. "And likes the free food."

"I like free food too." Abby smiled. John smiled at her.

"Well, let me escort you into the dinning room." He said, "We'll be eating soon."

"Great." Luka smiled as Carter led them into a grand dining room. Expensive china sat on the long table. Abby snickered slightly noting that they had assigned seats. Abby found her name card and saw that she sat in between Carter and Luka.

"Luka, who are sitting next to?" She asked. He only looked at her as Romano came up to them.

"Oh look who I get to sit next to. Our favourite Croatian Doctor." Robert smiled sitting down. Abby chuckled.

"Want to switch, Sweetheart?" Abby shook her head.

"I'll take john over him anytime." Abby smiled sitting down.

"Looks like we'll need a crane to get you up, Abby." Romano snickered. Abby frowned.

"Thanks for your concern but can manage just fine myself." She said shooting Luka a look. He smiled at her as Millicent Carter tapped her fork against the goblet of wine.

"Family and friends let me welcome you firs off to the Carter annual Thanksgiving dinner. It's nice to see a few new faces." She smiled at Abby, "Food will be dished out as soon as the prayers are said. John would you do the honor?" Carter looked up.

"What? Me?" Millicent nodded and Carter sighed, "All right. Ah...Our heavenly father thank you for bringing friends and family together on this evening. Bless everyone around this table and bless the food that we are about to receive. Amen."

Within an instant, food was brought forth. A giant turkey and large ham was put in the center of the table. Side orders of mashed potatoes, mashes sweet potatoes, corn, peas, asparagus, and a large bowl of homemade cranberry sauce were spread out on the table. Entrees of homemade macaroni and cheese, vegetable soup, and bean salad sat next to those. Abby smiled greedily.

"Ham or Turkey?" Luka asked standing up dishing things onto her plate.

"Both." Abby smiled.

"Whoa, leave some for the rest of us, Abby." Robert said.

"Oh hush up, Robert." Millicent said, "We have plenty. When you're eating for three you can eat as much as want."

"Hopefully I will never have to eat for three." Robert said.

"Little Romanos. God help us all." Carter whispered to Abby. She snickered slightly Robert glanced at him.

"What was that, Dr. Carter?" Robert asked.

"Nothing, Dr. Romano." he smiled Robert sighed.

"Mmmm this is delicious." Abby said biting into a fork full of sweet potatoes. Luka smiled at her.

"Glad you came?" Luka asked Abby smiled shoving some turkey into her mouth.

"Oh yes." She said. Luka chuckled softly.

"Good. I'm glad. Slow down on the eating though." Luka said, "I don't want you to get heartburn." Abby stuck out her tongue and continued eating. The both of them had many things to be thankful for that Thanksgiving evening. 


	24. Decision

__

December 9, 2001

Week 36

A torn jacket is soon mended; but hard words bruise the heart of a child. ~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

"Mr. Howard, I think you've had a heart attack so we're going to give you some CPK-"

"What's that?" Mr. Howard asked. Luka sighed.

"Creatine phosphokinase. It's an enzyme that elevates in the blood when a heart attack occurs." Luka said, "it's basically to confirm it was a heart attack and a gauge of the damage, all right?"

"All right." Mr.. Howard laid back down. Chuny walked into the room.

"Dr. Kovac, you're patient in five is still complaining of pain." She said.

"Push some Demerol." He said, "No morphine. No wait...try a local anesthetic." Chuny looked at him.

"Which do you want?"

"The local." He said, "If its still bothering her in an hour come get me and we'll give her some Demerol."

"Got it." Chuny left the room. Lydia came in.

"Dr. Kovac, what should I do with your Aids patient in seven?" She asked. Luka sighed.

"Right I almost forgot about him." Luka sighed thinking of the case, "Give him some fluconazole and I'll check in on him in an hour."

"Okay." Lydia left the room. Mr. Howard smiled.

"They're working you to the bone, aren't they?" He asked. Luka smiled at him,

"I'm used to." He said as Malik walked into the room.

"Dr. Kovac we have a MVA coming in. Pregnant woman around thirty-seven weeks." He said.

"Give it to Carter."

"He has a GSW in trauma two." Malik said. Luka sighed once again.

"What's their ETA?"

"About five minutes." Malik said. Luka nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

* * *

The ambulance doors burst open. Doris and penny carried the pregnant woman out. Luka grabbed the gurney.

"What do we have?" He asked.

"Thirty-seven weeks pregnant crossed the street and got hit by a car. BP 100/70 and falling fast." Doris said, "Fetal heart rate is normal. She comes in and out of consciences."

"All right. Trauma one." Luka said looking at the woman. "Ma'am, can you hear me?"

"My baby." She mumbled. Blood poured from her skull.

"Haleh, get five of o-neg." Luka said, "Ma'am, what's your name?"

"G-Gina." She mumbled before she slipped unconscious. They rolled her into the trauma.

"Page Benton. On my count. 1...2...3." They moved Gina onto the gurney. "Give her an epi." Haleh ran in with the bags of blood. "Come on people we have to move." A beeping echoed through the ER.

"She's crashing." Lydia said.

"Grab the crash cart." Luka said as his adrenelin started pumping. He grabbed the paddles. "Charge to two hundred. Get Benton down here. Clear." He hit the button and the woman's body jumped. "Nothing. Charge to two fifty. How's the baby?"

"Baby is okay." Lydia said checking the fetal heart monitor.

"Clear." Luka hit the button again and got no response from the woman. "Push another epi. Charge to three hundred. Clear...shit." Luka cursed when there was no response. "Does she have any family?" Luka asked getting ready to shock her again.

"No can be found." Haleh said. Luka looked at Gina. This was hopeless. 

"The baby's BP is dropping." Luka snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"The baby's BP is dropping." Lydia said. Luka let out a Croatian curse.

'Where the hell is Benton? We need to do an emergency C-Section."

"I paged him several times." Chuny said. Luka sighed and assessed the situation.

"All right. I'm going to do it." Luka said. The nurses looked at him.

"You can't do it in the ER." Chuny said.

"If we wait another second, this baby is going to die." Luka said, "Lily, get a warming blanket and stuff from OB." Lilly didn't move. "NOW!" She bolted out of the room.

"I'm going to get Dr. Weaver." Lydia said.

"No. I need you here." Luka said as he prepped Gina. He looked at the nurses, "This baby is going to die and then we'll have two dead people on our hands. Now you either help or go. But I'm doing this."

"I'll stay." Chuny said. The others nodded their heads as Luka tried to steady his hands as he cut into Gina. "Malik, try to find her family." He mumbled as he finally got inside of her. He had never gone inside a person like this before. He knew where everything was, but he was still sweating bullets. He slowly cut into her uterus as Peter burst through the doors.

"What the hell are you doing, Kovac?!" Peter cried as he ran up next to the gurney. Luka took hold of the baby.

"We paged you, but you didn't answer." Luka said.

"I was in the middle of an operation and I come down here. Get out of the way." Peter pushed Luka out of the way and took the baby out. "Look at this mess. You have no surgical background. You had no right doing this."

"The baby was going to die." Luka said taking his gloves off as Kerry came in.

"We don't do emergency c-sections in the ER, Dr. Kovac." Kerry said.

"The baby would have died if I took her upstairs." Luka said.

"Go home, Dr. Kovac." Kerry said assisting Peter.

"What?!" Luka cried.

"Go home. You've done enough damage tonight." Luka stared at her.

"I did what I had to do Kerry. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same exact thing if you were in my situation." Luka said. Kerry began to clean the baby girl up.

"This isn't about me, Dr. Kovac." She said, 'Go." Luka growled deeply and ran out of the room.

* * *

Luka stood at the window looking at Peter with the baby. He sighed heavily as Peter looked up. He nodded for Luka to come in. he did.

"How is she?" Luka asked.

"She had a ruptured spleen but we caught it in time." Peter said looking at Luka, "That was pretty ballsy what you did."

"I did what I had to do." Luka said watching the baby. Peter nodded.

"I know." He said, "I probably would have done the same thing."

"Then why is Kerry acting like a-"

"You know her, always by the book." Peter said with a smiled.

"What's gong to happen to the baby?"

"The woman had no family that we can find and we don't know where the father is." Peter said, "So she'll go to the state." Luka sighed.

* * *

Luka quietly entered the bedroom. Abby was sound asleep on her left sighed. A few tears escaped from his eyes. He crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her and cried softly. Abby stirred slightly.

"Luka?" She mumbled.

"Go back to sleep." He said. She opened her eyes.

"You're crying." Abby said touching his cheek softly wiping up some of the tears. "Did you have a bad day at work?"

"Don't leave me, Abby." He said, "don't ever leave me."

"Luka, I don't plan on doing that ever." She said still waking up.

"We have to make a will." He said. Abby looked at him.

"What? Why?"

"If something happens to either of us, the twins need to be taken care of." Luka said. Abby sighed.

"We need to agree on godparents first and then we can think about the money and property." Abby said.

"Who do you trust well enough to hand our kids of to?" Luka asked looking at her.

"I've ah...actually been thinking about that." Abby said slowly, "And...I was going through all my friends and family and I came up with a few people..."

"Who?" Luka asked. Abby gave him a weak smile.

"Jing-Mei and John." She said.

"Well...I think Jing-Mei is a fine choice." Luka said.

"And Carter?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. It might take me awhile to get used to that one." Abby sighed heavily.

"He's my best friend, Luka." Abby said.

"But he's a recovering addict."

"So am I." Abby said sternly. Luka sighed.

"Let me just think about this and we can talk about it in there morning okay?" Luka asked, "then we'll ask Carter and Jing-Mei." Abby smiled at him.

"All right." She said. "Carter will probably say no anyway."

"Then we'll deal with that when that comes." Luka kissed Abby and snuggled into her. He wasn't too keen on john being his children's godfather, but Abby wanted him to be. He sighed slightly as he fell asleep.


	25. Merry Christmas

__

December 24, 2001

Week 38

Birth is the sudden opening of a window through which you look out upon a stupendous project. ~William Dixon

Contractions had been bothering Abby all week, but she wouldn't let those ruin her first real Christmas with Luka. Christmas Carols blasted from their stereo. Abby smiled as she hung up the last green glass ball on the Christmas tree. She stood back with a smile.

"How does that look, Luka?" Abby asked. Luka glanced over at Abby.

"You look beautiful." Abby rolled her eyes.

"I mean the tree, Rico Suave." She said. Luka chuckled.

"When we get the lights plugged in it'll look better." Abby rubbed her back slowly as she watched Luka hang up four stockings. She smiled.

"You may do the honors then." Abby said, "I don't think I could bend over." Luka laughed.

"Okay then." Luka kissed her cheek and walked over behind the large Christmas tree and grabbed the wires. "Ready?"

"Yup." Abby smiled as a painful contraction coursed through her body. She leaned against the couh catching her breath. Luka plugged in the lights. Blue, green, red, and purple colours danced around the room. Luka smiled.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Oh my god." Abby clutched her stomach as a warm fluid ran down her legs.

"It's not that beautiful." Luka said staring at the tree, "I think it rates a Oh that's pretty."

"No Luka." Abby said, "My water just broke."

"I'll get you a new one." Luka said as he fixed a hanging ornament.

"No Luka! My _water_ just broke." He dropped the ornament onto the floor. Luka spun around to face Abby. Sure enough she was standing in a puddle of Embeonic Fluid.

"Oh my god." Luka said, "Oh my god." Abby took in a deep breath reaching for Luka's watch and timing the contractions, "Oh my god. I need the hospital bag." He slid the watch off, handed it to Abby, and dashed up stairs. She breathed unsteadily through her nose as she sat down. She could hear Luka upstairs running around. She smiled slightly. Her water had broken. This was really happening. She held onto the chair as another contraction raced through her.

"Shit." She moaned breathing deeply. When it passed she glanced at the watch. Five minutes apart, "Luka! We need to go now!"

"I'm coming!" He dashed into the room; "I'm not forgetting you this time." She smiled slightly

"The contractions are five minutes apart." She said as Luka helped her up.

"Well, we'll be in the hospital in ten minutes." Luka said, "don't let them come until then."

"Don't worry." Abby said taking a deep breath in, "We have a long night ahead of us."

__

Two hours later

"You're only four centimeters." Pat said. Abby took a deep breath.

"God, it already hurts." She whimpered.

"I know." Pat said. "Why don't you go for a walk with Luka? It'll help loosen up your cervix, okay?"

"Okay." Abby said slowly getting up. The pressure in her pelvis made her move slower.

"If she has a contraction, just have her drape her arms around your neck and massage her back." Pat said.

"All right." Luka said gathering up Abby's IV and taking her by the waist. "You okay?" He asked slowly walking her out into the hallway.

"Oh just peachy." She said sarcastically. Luka smiled slightly.

"I should have brought the video camera." Luka said.

"I would have thrown it out the window if you did." She said taking in a deep breath, "its coming." Abby said leaning into Luka's chest. Luka massaged her lower back. She moaned loudly. "Oh god."

"It's okay, Abby. Just breathe through it." He said.

"I want to see you breath through this pain." Abby snapped standing up. Luka smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Just remember what the out come of this will be." Luka said.

"I know...Can I get a drink?"

"Sure."

__

Five Hours Later

Abby sat in the bed as Luka massaged her back roughly. Janet walked in.

"Good news and bad news, Abby." She said. Abby looked up at her.

"What?" She snapped/ Luka gave Janet a soft smile.

"You always wanted to do a natural childbirth right?" Janet asked. Abby frowned.

"No." Abby said firmly.

"Well...that's the bad news." Janet said, "Looks like our window of opportunity to get you the epidural has closed."

"What?? No!" Abby snapped, "I'm not doing this without the epidural."

"You can do it, Abby." Luka said. Abby shook her head.

"I _can't,_ Luka!!" Abby cried, "I cry when I stub my toe! There's no way I can do this, Luka."

"Abby, why don't you lay down on your side?" Janet said, "It could alleviate some of the pain."

"No shit. I'm an OB nurse and I know how to fucking-...I'm sorry, Janet." Abby said quietly, "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay." Janet said helping Abby to lay down, "Labor can bring out the worse in people." She winked at Luka.

"Luka, can you massage my legs?" Abby whimpered softly. "They're cramping."

"Of course." Luka said sitting down next to her and running his hands down her legs. She moaned loudly as another contraction came. They were now two minutes apart and lasting fifty seconds. Luka knew they'd have the twins soon. Janet smiled.

"This is a nice Christmas gift." Janet said. Luka smiled.

"The best ever."

__

Four hours later

Luka patted Abby's forehead with a cool washcloth. She moaned softly.

"I need to push." She said.

"Not yet, Abby." Pat said putting some gloves on.

"God I have to!" Abby cried. "It hurts so badly. I need to push."

"Let me have a look at you." Pat sighed sitting in front of Abby. She moaned again. Luka sighed getting really anxious. She was already t this for eleven hours. It was seven o'clock in the morning. "You're ten centimeters."

"Goddamn. I need to push." Abby moaned.

"All right. All right." Pat said. Luka took Abby's hand in his and helped her sit up. "Push on the contraction, Abby."

"I know." She said taking a deep breath as the contraction came.

"Okay, Let's go." Pat said. Abby pushed as hard as she could. "1...2...3...4...5...beautiful, Abby. 6...7...8...9...and 10." Abby exhaled.

"Oh god." She breathed. Luka patted her for head. 

"Good job sweetheart." He said.

"Very good job." Pat smiled. "Want to push again?"

"I want this over with now." Abby moaned.

"Within a couple hours, Abby, you will be done with this." Pat said.

"James and Sasha are ready for you to push again." Luka said. Abby nodded and geared up again.

"Okay, Abby. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." Pat said, "Excellent Abby. I can already see the baby's hair." She smiled Luka let go of Abby's hand and stood next to pat. He smiled brightly.

"I see the baby's head." He said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Let's go get Janet." Pat said. Luka went to Abby's said again.

"We're having the twins today." He smiled.

__

One hour later

"Jesus Christ!" Abby cried with tears rolling down her checks. " Can't. I can't do this."

"Yes you can Abby." Janet said putting on her mask. Luka rubbed Abby's back. "Let's push again." Luka nodded, "Okay....1....2.....3...4..Beautiful."

"It burns." Abby cried. Luka bit his lip slightly.

"5...6...7...8...9..and 10." Janet said. "Excellent, Abby. A few more pushes and you'll have the head out." Luka kissed Abby's head.

"You're doing it Abby." He said. She smiled tiredly at him.

"Let's push again, Abby." Janet said. She nodded, took, a deep breath and started to push again. She tried to ignore the burning pain and focus on the fact that she's having twins on Christmas Day, but it was hard. She pushed with all her might when she felt the head come out. "Beautiful Abby! The heads out." Luka glanced down.'

"I see the head!! God its beautiful Abby!" Luka said almost in tears. Abby smiled at the huge beaming smile on his face. 

"I want to see." She said.

"All right. Let's get the mirror in here. Here. You can feel its head." Janet smiled guiding Abby's hand down to the baby's head. She started to cry softly.

"That's our baby, Abby." Luka smiled as Pat set the mirror up so Abby could see the birth. Abby smiled with joy. Janet suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose.

"Okay Abby, this is the hard part." She said, "Once you get the shoulders out, its smooth sailing from there."

"Until the next baby." Abby said. Janet smiled slightly.

"Until the next baby." Luka kissed her forehead.

"You can do it, Abby." He said as she started to push again. The pain was excorticating. 

"Shit." She cried, "I cant."

"Come on, Abby. You're doing great. Don't give up now." Janet said supporting the baby's head.

"God damn it." Abby breathed. "I fucking hate you Luka. Never again. We're not doing this again." Luka smiled softly knowing the pain was getting to her.

"Okay, baby. Let's just get these twins delivered." He said.

"Oh god." Abby cried loudly as she started another pushed.

"Beautiful, Abby. You're doing it." Abby gritted her teeth and pushed harder. Suddenly, Abby could feel the baby being pulled out from here. She cried from relief. "You have a beautiful baby boy." Janet held James up. Abby and Luka started crying.

"God he's so beautiful, Abby." Luka cried. Janet put the baby onto Abby's chest. She cried with joy. Abby kissed his forehead.

"H-Hello James." She said quietly.

"Okay, come on, Abby. Ready to do this again?" Janet asked. Pat smiled taking the baby from Abby and put him into the cradle with a warming blanket. Abby and Luka watched Pat clean off James.

"He's wonderful, Abby." Luka whispered. Abby smiled at Luka.

"I'm too tired to do it again." Abby said.

"Well, Sasha is going to come whether you're tired or not." Janet said. Luka brushed some of Abby's hair off her face.

"You're almost done Abby. You can hold the twins as soon as you're done." Luka said. Abby nodded.

"Ready?" Janet said gearing up for the next baby. Abby nodded.

"Let's get this pain over with." Abby moaned. Janet chuckled. Abby took in a deep breath and started to push again. She found it a tad easier the second time around and could feel Sasha move down quickly. "Okay, stop pushing." Janet said.

"What why?" Abby asked.

"Sasha turned around." Janet said. "I'm going to have to go in a turn her manually or we'll need to go in by cesarean."

"Oh god." Abby whimpered. "I don't want to do a cesarean after all this work."

"I'll try to move her. Just hold on a minute okay." Abby bit her lip and nodded. A tear slid out of her eyes as she glanced over at James as Janet reached in and took hold of Sasha. Luka squeezed Abby's hand. Abby winced slightly as Janet finished "Okay. She's in a great position now."

"Can I push now?" Abby asked. 

"Yeah." Janet chuckled. Luka held Abby's hand tightly as she took in a deep breath and push. She could hear James' cries. It made her push harder. She wanted her babies in her arms. "Excellent Abby. Her head is out." Luka smiled.

"Almost, Abby." Luka kissed her head.

"Shit." Abby moaned as she started to push again. The pain was so great, but she didn't stop pushing until she felt the relief of no pressure in her pelvic bone anymore. Abby didn't realize what had happened until Luka kissed her and another baby started to cry. A baby was placed on Abby's chest. She started to cry was she realized it was Sasha.

"She's beautiful Abby. They're both so beautiful." Luka kissed her. Pat took Sasha from her arms and got the baby washed up. Abby started to cry uncontrollably. Luka wrapped his arms around Abby and kissed her softly. Tears flowed form his eyes as James and Sasha were brought over to them. James nuzzled into Abby's left are and Sasha snuggled into her right.

"Smile." Janet held up a Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of them. Luka kissed all three of theirs foreheads. He scooped Sasha from Abby and held her close.

"We're a family Luka." She said, "We're finally a family." Luka kissed her softly. They held their children in their arms tightly. James and Sasha were the best Christmas presents anyone could ever get.


End file.
